


Promptatón 2018

by momentofzen, RedRainbow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternative Universe - Cardverse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cardverse, Drabble, Evento Promptatón, HetaSecta, Historical References, Multi, Promptatón 2018, Steampunk, a LOT of references
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofzen/pseuds/momentofzen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRainbow/pseuds/RedRainbow
Summary: 1- Cofee shop AU3- Momento histórico5- ☆ Cardverse ☆7- Fantasy AU9- Fin del mundo11- Soulmates13- NSFW o fanservice15- Familia (Pic, disponible en tumblr)17- Primer encuentro19- Arte y música21- ☆ Mystery AU ☆23- Flor nacional (Pic, disponible en tumblr)25- Steampunk27- Intercambio cultural29- Anime AU31- Amistad (Pic, disponible en tumblr)Buscar como ktarsis-rain en tumblr (?)





	1. Réquiem de la última flor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fantasy Pianist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402339) by Hitoshizuku-P x Yama△. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 1: Coffe Shop AU  
> Nadie dijo que la fama no traía consecuencias, pero Martín estaba dispuesto a soportar todo luego de convertirse en el artista más grande del siglo.
> 
> Desde la lejanía, lo único que Manuel podía hacer era ofrecerle algo de consuelo en su cafetería una vez al mes.

En un borroso rascacielos de neones monocromos, cruzando el silencio, un suspiro fue derramado.

El sonido de campanilla de la puerta indicó que un nuevo cliente había llegado, pero ninguna palabra de bienvenida salió de la boca de Manuel.

Era ese día del mes después de todo, y solo una persona acudía a su cafetería.

— Un café amargo. — Aquella voz dijo, con su acento argentino habitual.

Más rasposa que la última vez, ¿Martín había estado fumando?

Sin dirigirse ni siquiera una palabra, el castaño preparó el pedido con calma. El aroma de los granos tostados de la más alta calidad eran un deleite para la mayoría de sus clientes, esparciendose por el lugar que acogedoramente invitaba a relajarse.

Tal vez por eso Martín continuaba viniendo, le gustaba creer que era su cafetería favorita o algo por el estilo.

O tal vez le gustaba porque era la única que permanecía abierta hasta tales horas. Manuel nunca admitiría que solo lo hacía aquellos días.

El olor del café ya terminado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Un café amargo. — Le entregó la taza al otro sin demora, aquella con un aza dorada que había dicho preferir en su segunda visita.

— Gracias. — Sí, definitivamente su voz sonaba distinta.

Martín no dudó en comenzar a beber, aún si el café no se había enfriado lo suficiente. Tal vez porque estaba aburrido de la fragancia de las flores de loto en el florero junto a él.

Casi ninguno de sus clientes era un bebedor rápido, todos se tomaban el tiempo de degustar su orden. Martín no era la excepción, y Manuel tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacer que se apresurara.

Era la magia de tomar café, aunque a él le gustara más el té.

— Me enteré de que pintaste un cuadro. — Mencionó mientras limpiaba automáticamente una de las tazas ya limpias, solo para mantener sus manos ocupadas con algo. — Salió en las noticias. —

— Ah, sí... —

Martín no parecía sorprendido al respecto, aunque de seguro la prensa no lo había dejado tranquilo en un buen rato.

¿Siquiera lo hacían alguna vez? Se trataba del mejor pianista del siglo después de todo.

Cualquier otro habría estado más que encantado de recibir a tal artista en su cafetería, pero para Manuel era solo algo normal.

Le había visto ascender desde lo más bajo después de todo, cuando eran solo dos estudiantes, uno con grandes dotes musicales y el otro con un sueño idealizado de poder tener una vida tranquila y estable.

Ambos lo habían conseguido, su cafetería aún siendo pequeña era una de las más famosas de la ciudad. Aunque no le gustaba presumir demasiado al respecto.

Y Martín, un pianista prodigioso con sus días extraordinarios, ahora había pintado un cuadro que la prensa aclamaba a voces.

El mayor artista del siglo, con una perfecta historia de éxito.

Solo una vez tocó el abandonado piano de su cafetería, y la triste melodía que sus dedos entonaron aún estaba grabada en los oídos de Manuel.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Su mánager incluso tuvo que organizar una rueda de prensa para que hablara respecto a su cuadro.

Ese cuadro horrible, que en un ataque de ira había pintado. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando compró los materiales y las pinturas?

Eso no importaba, porque la prensa no podía sino maravillarse frente al abstracto dibujo. Los ojos brillantes de los críticos, las miles de invitaciones para exponer su cuadro en museos alrededor de todo el mundo, y las preguntas de si pensaba dejar la música y pasarse al arte.

Las miradas envidiosas de sus colegas al preguntarle aquello no pasaron inadvertidas para su persona, pero eligió ignorarlas.

Cuando escuchó a alguien referirse a su vida, y como el éxito parecía estar incrustado en su alma, no pudo sino reír y decir: "Es de esperar".

Pero no necesitaba pensar en eso ahora, no cuando tenía un concierto que dar.

El teatro de Berlín se sentía igual de imponente que la última vez, con todas las butacas ocupadas y un silencio absoluto en el momento en el que entró al escenario.

Sentándose con el exagerado movimiento acostumbrado, tomó aire antes de dirigir las manos hacía el piano.

— ¿Florecerán las flores sobre el escenario esta noche? — Pensó para sus adentros, burlándose de si mismo.

Sus manos, como las de un jardinero experto, se prepararon para lo que seguía.

Agudizó el oído, y con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a tocar su dulce magia.

Como de costumbre, las notas se sentían ligeras bajo sus manos. No necesitaba ni siquiera abrir los ojos, sabía exactamente donde estaba cada nota y sus oídos confirmaban todo.

Era como si el pentagrama musical frente a él no existiera, porque de la punta de sus dedos florecía un jardín de fantasía que caía sobre los sueños de este sin demora.

Un jardinero capaz de crear los más hermosos jardines, el arquitecto de los más hermosos palacios, así lo habían comparado muchas veces.

Las voces del público apenas eran relevantes para él, sus suspiros eran como el simple aleteo de una mariposa en su jardín. Miles de mariposas, teniendo un banquete sobre sus flores mientras bailan enloquecidas.

No hacía nada excepcional, tan solo limpiar el jardín abandonado.

Las últimas notas resonaron por largo rato como el sonido de una campana, y cuando se percató ya tenía una lluvia de aplausos.

Ocultando sus tijeras oxidadas, él jardinero sonrió.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Un joven con aspiraciones se detuvo para tan solo observar el deslumbrante rascacielos de relucientes neones, ¿cuándo había despertado ese soñador?

— ¿Te imaginas tocando en el teatro nacional? —

— Obvio, ¿vos los ves con cara para rechazarme? — La mirada burlesca con la cual Manuel contestó era suficiente para sacarle varias risas en aquel entonces.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que rió sinceramente?

Volviendo a su ritmo usual luego de pasar por aquel edificio tan nostálgico, se decidió a no titubear más al respecto.

La puerta de la cafetería de Manuel estaba tan pulcra como de costumbre.

Se sentó sin que el chileno emitiera ninguna palabra de bienvenida hacia su persona, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Suponía que Manuel estaba cansado de atender por su cuenta la cafetería desde temprano en la mañana, pero su orgullo le impedía agradecerle el hecho de que le esperara para tan solo ordenar un café amargo.

Si no fuera por eso, hace mucho tiempo que habrían perdido el contacto. Ambos vivían en mundos diferentes ahora, pero Martín se negaba a cortar ese fino hilo que los unía aún. Es por eso que ese día de cada mes, sin importar la distancia ni el cansancio que tuviera, siempre estaba ahí sin falta.

Tomó asiento con calma, recordándole a su mente que en aquel lugar no estaban los ojos de miles de personas observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

— Un café amargo. —

¿Manuel no habría pensado alguna vez en dejar el café listo y tan solo calentarlo? No era capaz de creer que el otro disfrutara tanto su compañía como para alargar aún más su estadía.

La fragancia de las gencianas del florero llamó su atención, y las azules flores le recordaron a cierta persona que hace bastantes años no veía.

Al menos aún estaba vivo, nadie nunca creyó que viviría más de cinco años.

Un "espíritu libre" le llamaban, pero hace algunos años había logrado sentar cabeza y comenzar a trabajar en una pequeña floristería cerca de ahí. Las flores que diariamente Manuel colocaba en su cafetería para llenar de aún más vida el lugar.

Mientras continuaba con sus desvaríos su mirada rondaba por la habitación. El piano abandonado en la parte posterior del negocio le recordó la época en la que los aplausos de un pequeño público eran capaces de emocionale hasta las lágrimas.

— Oye. — La voz de Manuel lo devolvió a la realidad.

El café amargo usual ya estaba servido frente a él.

— Ah, perdón. — La sonrisa en su rostro le daba asco, pero no se quitaría tan facilmente aquella mascara de sosiego. — Estaba pensando. —

— ... "¿Vos pensás?" —

Casi escupe el café hirviendo que en ese momento estaba bebiendo ante el comentario de Manuel, mirándolo con duda antes de que este tan solo sonriera.

Recordaba las miles de veces en la que molestó a todo el mundo con aquella frase. La gente luego no podía hablar sin repasar sus palabras primero, para así evitar las burlas de su parte.

¿Cuándo había dejado de hablar con el acento de su tierra natal? Ya no conservaba nada al respecto.

Por algún motivo era el perfecto artista, pero en ningún momento recordaba haberse relacionado con la patria que le vio nacer.

Era bastante triste si pensaba al respecto.

— ¿Estás cansado...? — Preguntó Manuel mientras sus ojos agudos se fijaban en él.

¿Tendría ojeras? Ya no recordaba la última vez que se miró al espejo con atención.

— No es nada. —

La fatiga y el agotamiento no eran importantes, no cuando en tres días debía dar un concierto en el Ópera Garnier de París.

Tampoco se sentía particularmente inquieto al respecto, seria lo mismo de siempre.

Continuó bebiendo su café con calma, sintiendo las notas amargas y el aroma dulce de las flores a su lado resonar de alguna manera.

Tal vez por eso la cafetería de Manuel era tan famosa.

Y antes de poder percatarse, tal vez por las antiguas memorias que ese día invadían su alma, aquellas palabras salieron de su boca.

— ¿Puedo tocar? —

— ¿Eh? —

— El piano. —

La expresión de sorpresa de Manuel era imposible de describir, pero no tardó en relajarse y sonreír con timidez.

— Obvio... No le he hecho mantenimiento ni nada eso sí. — ¿Se avergonzaba por eso? Ni que le fuera a quemar vivo por ello.

Llegó hasta el piano a pasos lentos, pasando su mano por su cubierta sombría característica como si de la seda más fina se tratara. Parecía como si se hubiera estancado en el tiempo, en una época donde él no viajaba de un punto del globo a otro todos los meses.

Se sentó despacio, moviendo sus manos por las teclas sin producir ningún sonido. Acostumbrandose a ellas.

— ¿Las estrellas caerán sobre el escenario esta noche? — Pensó para si mismo, volteando ligeramente su vista hacia Manuel.

Su único público esta vez.

Con unas duras expectativas agudizó su oído, y con manos de ilusionista, cerrando los ojos para sentir tan solo su respiración y la de Manuel en la habitación, las durmió.

Y como siempre, comenzó a tocar con magia.

Sus ojos cerrados como de costumbre no pudieron ver ninguna flor en esa ocasión, pero era casi como si el vacío inminente fuera el cielo de la noche. Un cielo vacío y despejado, mientras que las estrellas de fantasías que sus dedos producían al tocar las notas volaban por el invisible pentagrama musical frente a él.

Y sintiendose como flotando en ese mar de estrellas, Martín tan solo continuó la melodía, remando hasta la luna en compañía de aquellas estrellas.

Las últimas notas que sus dedos presionaron fueron como las campanas despejando el cielo.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Cuando se percató, había aplausos en la oscuridad. Todo el Ópera Garnier estaba de pie chocando sus manos en honor de aquel talentoso y joven artista.

Para Martín, era como el sonido de palos rotos engullendolo.

El anfitrión que le había presentado anteriormente, cuyo nombre ya no recordaba, le extendió un gran ramo de flores.

El gran artista las aceptó con una sonrisa, mientras Martín no podía sino despreciar aquellas rosas preservadas.

Extrañaba las flores de la cafetería de Manuel, que siempre le sorprendían con una fragancia y color distintos.

Un par de lágrimas que nunca reconocería se le escaparon mientras ocultaba lo más posible su rostro en el ramo de flores, enterrandose en los pétalos rojos mientras sus dedos parecían gritar, ocultando el dolor que su alma sentía.

Hizo una reverencia al público para despedirse, mientras el gran artista continuaba sonriendo.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Cubierto por completo de heridas, el gran artista se colocó su usual mascara de sonrisas. Aquel "yo ideal" que Martín ahora tanto despreciaba era una estrella, así que seguiría tocando sin descanso.

Y él, como el mero bufón espectador de aquel teatro, no pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez dejándose llevar un poco más en aquella juerga sin final lograría divertirse un poco.

 

Por supuesto, era una broma.

 

Las notas bajo sus dedos parecían contar miles de historias de fantasía, mientras la alegre melodía del mágico pentagrama musical y la sonrisa en el rostro del gran artista cautivaban a todo el mundo en la Royal Opera House de Londres.

Y entonces, cuando las últimas notas resonaron jubilosas a través del lugar, la ilusión se desvaneció.

La lluvia de aplausos era como una daga que se incrustaba aún más cada vez que Martín veía las sonrisas de su público.

Eso estaba bien, tan solo era necesario que continuaran atravesando su corazón roto.

— ¡Adelante, rianse! —

El público no entendió su grito, pero aún así como guiados por su instinto continuaron aplaudiendo mientras las hilarantes risas comenzaban a surgir.

El gran artista estaba contento también, por supuesto.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Las calles de la ciudad se veían muy distintas desde las alturas, pero esta era la primera vez que Martín se percataba de ello.

De pie en el último piso de aquel rascacielos, no pudo sino suspirar al notar como el sol desaparecía por completo en el horizonte.

La luna aún no era visible, y las estrellas tampoco. No en aquella ciudad al menos.

El viento se sentía bien en su pelo, agitandolo sin temor alguno mientras su mente vagaba en algún lugar.

En el último piso de aquel rascacielos, viendo el oscuro cielo en todo su esplendor, Martín pensó que tal vez sumergirse en aquella oscuridad sería algo bueno.

Era distinta a la que podía ver cuando cerraba sus ojos porque parecía engullirlo todo y, extendiendo sus manos al cielo, no parecía difícil verse enterrado en ella.

Es por ello que no dudó en dar un paso al frente, dejando atrás a aquel gran artista.

 

 

 

 

Cuando ese día Martín no asistió a su cafetería, Manuel evitó preguntarse si es que acaso aquellos crisantemos que Benjamín había traído significaban algo.

A la mañana siguiente, no pudo evitar llorar al ver las noticias más recientes del más grande artista de este siglo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basada en cierta canción de Hitoshizuku-P x Yama△. Es más como un songfic si lo miras con un ojo cerrado (?)
> 
> Respecto al simbolismo de las flores:
> 
> Flor de loto: (Significado tradicional) Pureza del cuerpo y el alma, una flor asociada también con el éxito y la perfección.
> 
> Genciana: (Flores de Bach) Ayuda a superar la tristeza y la depresión cuando éstas son debidas a causas conocidas. Anima y da confianza en el futuro.
> 
> Crisantemo blanco: Una de las flores más utilizadas en funerales, representan la eternidad y la longevidad.


	2. Memorias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 3: Momento Histórico  
> Solo eran dos personas que alguna vez se amaron, como solo se puede amar una vez en la vida.
> 
> Drabble en el que será la voluntad del lector quien le de un rostro y nombre a aquel par de almas.

Ni una mirada fue dada antes de la despedida.

Ambos pares de ojos estaban abiertos, pero ya eran incapaces de ver el rostro de la persona que por tanto tiempo sus corazones habían amado y anhelado.

Nadie dejó que un suspiro fuera liberado, la decisión ya había sido tomada y ninguna palabra serviría para enmendar la herida que sus almas sufrieron al separar sus futuros.

¿Quién había tenido la última palabra? Ya no servía pensar en ello, no cuando en pocos minutos sus vidas de separarían completamente.

Nadie admitiría el dolor que estaba sintiendo, porque ya hace mucho que les perforaba el alma como una daga oxidada y roída por los años. ¿Cuándo fue que el hilo que les unía comenzó a partirse? Quizás si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de ello habría sido posible llegar a otro final.

Con pasos firmes y una expresión de templanza, aquella figura de piel tostada caminó sin duda alguna en su andar. Sus pasos se sentían firmes como siempre, mientras con postura orgullosa mantenía erguida la espalda. Pero sus piernas temblaban, y sus ojos llorosos se esforzaban por retener las lágrimas.

La persona que permaneció de pie no pudo sino observar estos pasos, sujetando firme sus propias manos para así intentar frenar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo.

No deseaba este final, pero su persona amada ya estaba alejándose, sin saber siquiera si algún día volvería a amar con la misma intensidad y pasión que aquellos ojos oscuros le proporcionaron por una milésima de tiempo fugaz.

¿Había arrepentimiento en alguien? Solo el tiempo lo diría, cuando la herida que tanto tiempo permaneció abierta sanara y dejara una cicatriz imborrable.

Sin embargo aquella persona continuaba caminando sin titubear, sin ni siquiera dar un pequeño indicio de pesadumbre.

Todas las promesas que se hicieron ahora yacían impías en lo más profundo de un antiguo cajón, esperando ser devoradas por los años o destruidas por el olvido.

Cuando ya no hubo dos sino solo uno, la más pequeña de las lágrimas cayó. Y aquella persona, aún con la coraza que por años había construido, se permitió derrumbarse por unos minutos.

Lejos de allí, con la mirada fija en la distancia, esos ojos oscuros tan solo se cerraron por un momento para recordar aquel rostro tan querido antes de continuar su camino.

Las memorias quedaría grabada en ambas personas hasta el fín de sus días. Y solo sus espíritus serían testigos de ese eterno anhelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La energía no me daba para más, pero todo lo de los siguientes días es mucho más largo~


	3. Prólogo de un destino ya escrito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Un comodín ha sido utilizado aquí ☆
> 
> Día 5: AU Cardverse
> 
> La marca que apareció aquel día en el cuerpo de Martín fue como el sello final de su destino, uno del cual no podía huir.
> 
> Prólogo de una larga, larga historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo esto dando vueltas desde hace bastante, y luego de mucho finalmente logré escribirlo de forma decente.
> 
> Muchas referencias históricas, todo está mezclado así que si algunas cosas no coinciden es por eso también (?)

_Desde la cuna del tiempo aquellas cuatro marcas entrelazadas comenzaron a existir como una idea banal, que milenios más tarde plasmada en los estandartes de cuatro reinos serían las responsables de mover los engranajes de la humanidad._

 

_Corazones, diamantes, tréboles y espadas._

 

Nacido como primogénito en una de las familias más nobles del reino de diamantes, criado en el interior de la más lujosa mansión, estudiando diariamente para convertirse en un mercader igual de exitoso que su padre, Martín no estuvo sorprendido cuando a los 7 años, de la noche a la mañana, apareció en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen la marca del Rey.

Apenas vió su reflejo contra el espejo de su habitación corrió a buscar a sus padres, señalando con una sonrisa la extraña marca en su piel. La alegría de sus padres solo le hizo emocionar más, siendo ignorantemente feliz hasta que a las puertas de su hogar llegaron los mensajeros de palacio.

Una vez en el palacio del Reino de Diamantes, comenzó a percatarse de que tal vez aquella marca no había sido la bendición que sus padres decían que era.

Frente al Rey de Diamantes sus piernas no pudieron evitar temblar. La fría mirada del rey en su rostro ya envejecido estaba fija en él, observando con atención hasta el más pequeño detalle del que sería su sucesor. En el rostro de Martín su sonrisa estaba cada vez más tambaleante, sintiendo los nervios crecer mientras el silencio se perpetuaba. No sabía que esperar ni mucho menos qué se esperaba que hiciera.

Todo cambió cuando la Reina hizo acto de presencia. Inmediatamente el semblante del rey cambió a uno más relajado, más amable, mientras los guardias que anteriormente tenían todos sus cuerpos firmes se daban el lujo de desviar la mirada hacía ella, como insectos atraídos hacía la luz. Él mismo no pudo hacer más que mirarla con admiración, sintiendo su aura de excelencia en cada movimiento gentil de su cuerpo.

Fue ella quien a partir de ese momento plantó las semillas que se convertirían en los principios del Rey de Diamantes.

Desde ese día fue educado en el palacio. Lucha de espadas, equitación, modales, combate mano a mano, algo de magia, lenguaje antiguo, oratoria, todo lo necesario para ser la persona que dirigiría al reino. Todo un día de arduo trabajo sin momento para descansar, al igual que en su antiguo hogar.

Nada había cambiado para él, seguía terminando igual de cansado al final del día. Pero ya no estaba su madre para besar su frente antes de desearle unas buenas noches, no estaba su padre para saludarle durante el desayuno de la mañana, no había nadie.

Cuando las estaciones cambiaron y el verano llegó se enteró de que ni siquiera podría tener un descanso, nada de unas cortas vacaciones y mucho menos ir junto a su madre al Reino de Tréboles como los años pasados para visitar al hermano de esta. Estaba encadenado al castillo de diamantes, que con sus colores dorados diariamente le recordaba con nostalgia los prados de trigo donde él y sus primos acostumbraban a pasar horas haciendo lo que les viniera en gana.

Pese a todo decidió sonreír, frente a la Reina quien pese a todo intentaba cuidarlo como si fuera su propio hijo, frente a los sirvientes quienes murmuraban a sus espaldas, frente al Rey que imponente seguía resultando igual de lejano e incomprensible, y frente a él mismo.

Un tiempo después de acostumbrarse a la monotonía real llegó una noticia a palacio: En un pueblo del norte, pequeño pero reconocido por su hospitalidad y carisma único, había surgido alguien con la marca de la reina, su futura Reina de Diamantes.

La chica que llegó a palacio, de largo cabello oscuro, piel trigueña y el rostro más bello que había visto entre su edad, superó  con creces las expectativas que tenía de una niña de pueblo. Pese a que sus modales no eran perfectos no tardó en acostumbrarse a la vida en palacio, y aunque ambos solo podían verse a ratos de alguna forma lograron entablar una especie de amistad.

Nadie más entendería su situación, María era la única que podía comprender lo que era estar en sus zapatos. Tan solo una sonrisa al cruzarse por los pasillos era suficiente para Martín, una sonrisa de empatía que hace mucho no solía ver.

Las prácticas de danza juntos eran sus favoritas, podían pasar de bailar de forma amena y elegante con sonrisas en sus rostros a pisarse los pies y tirarse de los cabellos como los niños que habían dejado de ser al entrar en aquella jaula dorada.

Ambos eran jóvenes, pero ya entendían sus responsabilidades. La boda ya tenía fecha, sin embargo ninguno tenía palabra de oposición al respecto. Cuando los años pasaron y los sastres reales comenzaron la confección del vestido de bodas de María ninguno pronunció queja alguna. Aún si no se amaban, de alguna forma estaban decididos a reinar juntos.

La boda fue preparada para ser la más gloriosa del siglo. Los gobernantes de los cuatro reinos fueron invitados y, junto con ellos, sus sucesores. Estaba decidido que unos meses después de la boda el actual Rey dejaría el trono, por eso era necesario que María y él estuvieran ya preparados.

Solo tenía 17 años y su corazón aún estaba lleno de deseos de disfrutar la vida, de viajar, de divertirse y de alejarse de sus responsabilidades.

 

Las cadenas del reinado solo iban estrechandose más alrededor suyo.

 

María era aún más joven, pero tal vez tenía suerte. En un momento de libertad le había contado como a su misma edad su madre ya estaba embarazada de ella, y como la mayoría de las jóvenes de su pueblo nunca tenían la oportunidad de salir de las fronteras de este. Tal vez nunca en su vida habría sido capaz de lucir aquellos extravagantes vestidos ni usar la más fina joyería del reino, ese era su único consuelo.

— Sin embargo no necesitas ninguna de esas cosas, ¿no has visto esa belleza en el espejo? — Desde el primer momento en que la había visto Martín sabía que se convertiría en una belleza, y el tiempo había estado de acuerdo.

— ¿Estás intentando quedar bien luego de casi tirarme por la ventana? — No era necesario ni una pizca de maquillaje para que María resplandeciera, no podía estar más orgulloso de ella. — Sé que soy linda, no necesitas decirlo. —

— Hablaba de **mi** reflejo. — Se ganó un golpe por ello, pero al menos la risa de ambos fue sincera.

En pocos minutos María estaría en su vestido blanco.

La boda fue solo seguir el protocolo, las palabras de ambos estaban vacías y en vez de votos de amor tan solo era un compromiso formal ante el estandarte de su reino. Las sonrisas de ambos, ensayadas a más no poder, eran confiadas y presuntuosas, observando con orgullo a todos los presentes.

Fue solo en la fiesta posterior, mientras cada uno de los reinos se acercaba a entregar sus felicitaciones, que se percató de quienes eran los sucesores del Reino de Tréboles.

 

Sebastián y Daniel, sus primos, los próximos Rey y Reina de Tréboles.

 

Podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía y sus ojos luchaban por aguantar las lágrimas, pero un apretón de la mano de María devolvió su mente a la realidad. Habían practicado mucho para esto, no podía arruinarlo ahora.

— Me complace verlos, futuros reyes de Tréboles. — Su voz estaba vacía. En aquellos momentos solo quería abrazar una vez más a sus primos, pero la marca de rey en su abdomen una vez más seguía restringiendo sus acciones.

— Lo mismo digo. Debo aclarar que has sido bendecido al tener una reina tan bella, Martín. — La mirada tras los anteojos de Sebastián se veía tan comprensiva como antes, y podía distinguir en ella las mismas lágrimas que en los suyos.

— Así-Así es... — Su garganta estaba apretada, intentando evitar que aquellas palabras de anhelo y cariño salieran. — Espero que disfruten la velada. —

— Por supuesto que lo haremos. — Daniel tomó la palabra, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Sebastián a su lado. — Con su permiso... —

Ambos se retiraron sin mirar atrás, y Martín no pudo sino volver a tragarse las lágrimas al ver como Daniel consolaba sin palabras a un tembloroso Sebastián.

María no hizo ninguna pregunta, ya le había contado sobre su familia en una ocasión, pero como muestra de comprensión no paró en ningún momento de mantener sus manos unidas.

Incluso cuando el Rey de Diamantes les indicó que se acercaran a él, permanecieron dándose esa única muestra de apoyo.

No podían evitar sentirse insignificantes ante el poderío que el Rey desprendía, pero eso no fue nada en comparación a estar en presencia del Rey de Espadas.

Pese a la sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos estaban fríos como tempanos de hielo, sin que ningún sentimiento pudiera ser ahí encontrado. Las líneas de expresión en su rostro estaban marcadas con claridad, junto a cicatrices cuyo origen era mejor no saber. Con su uniforme militar de un azul tan oscuro como el negro, aquel rey les dio su saludo mientras ambos sentían a su instinto gritar.

Sus inconscientes gritaban peligro, necesitaban salir de ahí ahora mismo, pero sus pies estaban unidos al suelo con cadenas de oro desde hace demasiado tiempo como para poder siquiera dar un paso atrás.

La ansiedad no se redujo cuando llegó la Reina de Espadas, y ambos no pudieron sino permanecer en silencio mientras escuchaban a ambos reyes hablar.

Un suspiro se escapó de la boca de uno de los dos cuando finalmente aquellos reyes se fueron.

Fue entonces cuando llegó la Reina de Diamantes, acompañada de una muchacha castaña de una edad similar a la de María. La futura Reina de Espadas.

Martín no ignoró la forma en que María se estremeció al ver a la chica de azul, ni tampoco la forma en que evitó juntar su mirada con ella. Sus manos ahora estaban tomadas con más fuerza que nunca.

Cuando aquella chica se retiró, la Reina decidió permanecer con María mientras se le era ordenado buscar al futuro Rey de Espadas. A regañadientes tuvo que aceptar, y soltó la mano de su reina para ir en busca de aquella persona.

No tardó en encontrarle, las personas vestidas de azul eran pocas después de todo. Era fácil distinguir a quien portaba las ropas más elegantes después del rey y la reina, el futuro heredero del trono.

Sin embargo no pudo sino dudar antes de acercarse a él.

Con suerte tal vez tendría 15 años, pero su mirada le indicó que sin lugar a dudas era uno de ellos. Era castaño al igual que su respectiva reina, sin embargo a diferencia de esta sus ojos no podían estar más vacíos.

—Martín Hernández. — Se presentó ante él extendiendo su mano.

— Lo sé, escuché la ceremonia... — Fue lo que respondió antes de que sus manos se juntaran. — Manuel, Manuel González... —

¿Qué era ese sentimiento que por unos segundos apareció en los ojos del otro? Ninguno de los dos admitiría que fue reconocimiento, de una parte de sí mismos en el contrario.

Aún así, Martín comenzó a odiar a aquel chico. Por no forzar una sonrisa en su rostro, y por guardar en lo profundo de su alma aquellos sentimientos de añoranza que él aún luchaba por dominar.

Manuel no le dirigió la mirada al retirarse sino que permaneció con ella fija hacia el cielo nocturno que podía verse desde la ventana, buscando tal vez algo que solo él sabía en la inmensidad de aquel manto oscuro.

No le comentó nada respecto al futuro Rey de Espadas a María, no era necesario. Solo necesitó estrechar su mano con la de ella otra vez para vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento innecesario.

Al menos los Reyes de Corazones resultaron ser más amables, con sonrisas dulces en sus rostros y una caja de dulces de su Reino de regalo para María y él. Al degustarlos luego, no podrían sino agradecer el detalle.

Los futuros Rey y Reina de Corazones resultaron similares, con sonrisas en sus rostros que Martín pudo reconocer como sinceras. Por este mismo detalle no pudo evitar odiarles también.

No conocía sus circunstancias ni su pasado, pero infantilmente odió el hecho de que alguien que portaba la misma marca que ellos pudiera ser feliz.

El futuro Rey, casi tan alto como él y de piel oscura, permaneció en silencio mientras su Reina, un chico de piel tostada y edad similar a la de Manuel, les presentaba. El rasgo más distintivo de Miguel era la marca de Corazón de color rojo brillante en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. María sonreía con entusiasmo mientras seguía la conversación, pero él permaneció en silencio.

Cuando aquel par se retiró, no pudo sino voltear su vista hacia el mismo cielo que antes Manuel observaba con tanto cuidado.

¿Habría algún Dios riéndose de aquel destino que se les fue otorgado?

La mano de María, firme junto a la suya, se sentía cálida. No dudo en comenzar a caminar al centro del salón junto a ella.

— ¿Me concede este baile? —

— Por supuesto, mi rey. —

No habían estado practicando tanto para nada después de todo. Y aún más que eso, necesitaba ser capaz de mostrarle a los invitados presentes que era capaz de sonreír con alegría genuina pese a todo. María era la única que lo lograba.

Sin importar qué clase de futuro les esperara, esperaba ser capaz de estar firme junto a su reina hasta el final.

Era su destino, y estaba dispuesto a continuar viviendo con esa cadena dorada atada a su cuello hasta el final.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Meses más tarde fueron coronados.

 

Una ceremonia sencilla, con solo ellos y los nobles del reino. Recibieron la sagrada bendición y la última prueba de su esclavitud, las coronas de oro puro y diamantes de rey y reina. Sin embargo nada de aquello importaba, sino lo que venía después.

— Es un placer por fin poder conocerles, sus majestades. — Fue lo que aquella chica dijo.

Probablemente su edad rondaba la de Martín, su piel tostada y cabello castaño, atado en dos largas trenzas que fluían majestuosas por su espalda, combinaban a la perfección con el uniforme que portaba. El uniforme del Jack del Reino de Diamantes.

El joven rey no se mostró sorprendido por ello, y en ningún momento pensó en subestimar la fuerza de la que luego se presentaría como Itzel. Era suficiente con ver el reflejo de voluntad en sus ojos para saber que cargaba su rol con orgullo y dignidad.

Ella sería su mano derecha, en quien confiaría con su vida misma la seguridad del Reino de Diamantes.

No les costó demasiado entablar una buena relación entre ellos, pese a los pequeños roces que tanto María como él tenían de vez en cuando con Itzel. Sus personalidades chocaban irremediablemente, pero sabían distinguir los límites del otro.

El trabajo de un rey era extenso y no parecía acabar nunca: cientos de papeles que revisar, miles que firmar, millones de reuniones con los ministros para discutir de los temas más controversiales y estúpidos, y una larga lista de etcéteras. A duras penas tenía descanso durante sus comidas, igual que antes.

María no lo tenía fácil tampoco: era trabajo de la reina mostrarse como figura pública ante el pueblo, siempre con una sonrisa y un porte distinguido, sin cansancio en su rostro ni una pizca de angustia. Solía pasar semanas enteras viajando de un extremo del país al otro, realizando de paso un informe de las condiciones generales en las que estaban viviendo los ciudadanos de su reino. No podían tan solo confiar en las palabras de aquellos nobles que solo poseían codicia en sus ojos.

Itzel solía hacerle compañía a María durante sus viajes. Estaba más que consciente de la fuerza de la Reina de Diamantes, que al igual que Martín fue entrenada bajo la más aguda espada, pero aún así procuraba siempre seguirle. El Rey no tenía queja alguna ante esto, y de hecho así lo prefería.

Más meses pasaron sin más, hasta que de pronto llegaron noticias. El que las trajo no fue otro que el hermano de Itzel.

Martín desconfió inmediatamente de aquellos ojos, que parecían saber más de lo que ese rostro inocente aparentaba. Itzel le intentó tranquilizar con excusas vagas, pero no pudo engañarle por más de dos minutos.

Ese día se enteró de dos cosas, siendo la primera la existencia de su As: quien actuaba desde las sombras para evitar y neutralizar cualquier tipo de amenaza para el Reino de Diamantes, aún sí esta eran aquellos que portaban las coronas sobre sus cabezas.

— Pero solo ha pasado una vez, no es necesario preocuparse por ello. — ¿Pedro se refería acaso a aquella Reina cuya vida en el cadalso había acabado? El rubio lo había estudiado hace un tiempo.

La segunda cosa fue el inminente caos por el que el Reino de Espadas estaba pasando. Martín no tardó en entender el porqué.

Todo se remontaba a más de 20 años atrás, cuando el Rey legítimo fue "sustituido" por el hombre que había conocido durante su boda. Ese sujeto fue quien llevó a cabo la operación para acabar con la vida y _magnum opus_ del anterior gobernante.

 

Y por todos esos años se había mantenido al mando de las riendas del país.

 

Ningún Reino pensó en intervenir, dejando que ellos mismos resolvieran sus problemas. Pero estos no lo hicieron, y en su lugar tan solo empeoró todo ante las medidas de restricción y persecución del nuevo mandatario.

— El pueblo está comenzando a organizarse. —

Y Martín no pudo evitar reír ante ello. ¿Qué harían una vez ese hombre se hubiera ido? ¿Dejar a Manuel a cargo? ¿A ese niño que egoistamente se aferraba aún a sus esperanzas?

El Reino de Diamantes también había pasado por aquello, y la sola lectura de los hechos ocurridos habían sido suficientes para destrozar el interior de Martín. Lo recordaba fuerte y claro, y no tenía planes de olvidarlo.

— Nunca me enteré que aquello había ocurrido... — Mencionó María antes de desviar la mirada.

 — Es normal, mi reina. — La sonrisa de comprensión en el rostro de Pedro fue un duro contraste con la expresión seria que antes portaba. — La mayor parte de la información ha sido retenida después de todo. —

El castaño se retiró luego de explicar un par de detalles más, prometiendo volver con más noticias pronto ante el interés que la Reina pareció demostrar.

Y sin nada más de lo que preocuparse, Martín volvió a su rutina.

Bastante tarde notó que aquellos libros con los que a veces veía a María eran sobre el Reino de Espadas. Más específicamente, sobre la historia del reino durante el Segundo Periodo.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? — Preguntó una tarde. — Paso hace casi 800 años, ¿no? —

— Ay, no serías capaz de entender corazón. — Se burló dando un suspiro de cansancio. — ¿No te gustaría que nuestro reino fuera en un futuro como el Reino de Espadas de esa época? El más glorioso reino de la historia, con la luz de la libertad alumbrado su cami- —

— Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas leyendo respecto a eso? —

— ¿Eh? — María dudó antes de responder. — Desde antes de venir aquí, creo... Un amigo de mi madre tenía muchos libros antiguos en su hogar, solía pasar tiempo ahí de vez en cuando. Los libros de Espadas eran mis favoritos. —

La mueca de disgusto que se dibujó en el rostro del rey le sacó una sonrisa a la chica, comenzando a buscar cierta página en su libro al instante con su expresión más iluminada que nunca. ¿Desde cuándo María podía colocar esa clase de sonrisa? Martín nunca había visto esta faceta de su reina.

— Ahora presta atención. — Con sumo cuidado María volteó el libro, dejándole observar cierto dibujo que pese a los años del libro seguía conservandose bien, excepto por...

— Espera, ¿alguien le rayó las cejas a ese tipo? — Se burló acercándose al libro para confirmar como de hecho así era originalmente el dibujo. — Pff... ¿Ese es el Jack? —

— El Reina, de hecho. — Las palabras sonaron raras en la boca de María, pero inmediatamente les restó importancia al señalar al hombre más alto en la imagen. — Él es el rey, el único en toda la historia del Reino de Espadas en obtener el título de "El Grande". —

— ¿En serio? Mm... Podría interesarme un poco. — Una sonrisa de soberbia apareció en su rostro al instante. — Después de todo... ¿No nos parecemos un poco~? —

Se arrepintió de decir aquello un momento después, pues María sin más comenzó a despotricar acerca de la vida y obra de aquel rey por horas.

Durante la noche, Martín no podría sino escuchar ese nombre repetirse en su cabeza. Si alguien algún día le preguntaba el porqué de su intenso odio hacia el Reino de Espadas, le daría créditos a María.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

A la edad de 16 años, Manuel fue coronado como Rey de Espadas.

El rey más joven de la historia en realmente estar a cargo de las riendas del reino. La expresión mortificante en el rostro de Martín al percatarse de la noticia bastó para inquietar incluso a Pedro, quien había permanecido impasible durante todo aquel tiempo.

Cuando una carta con el sello real del Reino de Diamantes se le fue entregada, Pedro no hizo ninguna pregunta antes de dar una reverencia de despedida y partir a entregar aquella carta.

Tres semanas después, en el pulcro salón privado que Martín había conseguido luego de su coronación, se encontró sentado el destinado-a-ser Rey de Espadas.

— Me agrada mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación, Manuel. —

Cualquiera que hubiese entrado en la habitación en aquel momento y tuviese el mínimo buen gusto estético quedaría embelesado ante las dos figuras que de frente permanecían sentadas. Pese a estar ambos con sus piernas cruzadas, la imagen no podía ser más contraria: Cabello oscuro y cabello claro, lo mismo con los ojos y la piel, corona de plata y corona de oro, azul y amarillo, neutralidad absoluta... y una sonrisa desgastada.

— Las ganas de rechazarla no faltaron, créeme. — El tono serio con el que Manuel pronunció aquellas palabras no hizo más que sacarle una risa seca, rodando sus ojos verdes por un segundo antes de volver a dirigirlos a los del menor.

Habían cambiado desde la última vez, parecían... más calmados. Ya no veía aquel vacío cubrir sus pupilas, y en su lugar había tan solo un intenso anhelo de algo cuyo nombre no supo identificar.

Manuel debe haber intuido lo que estaba haciendo al mantener la mirada fija en él por tanto tiempo, pero no hizo sino responder con su propia mirada a través de sus ojos claros.

Permanecieron de esa forma por horas, tomando tan solo unos pocos sorbos del té que el Rey de Espadas había traído consigo de vez en cuando, pese a que este hace mucho que se había enfriado.

A Martín le gustaba más cierta infusión preparada con hierbas de su reino, pero de cualquier forma fue agradable.

Y al día siguiente, cuando María le cuestionó el cómo había logrado firmar aquel tratado de paz y ayuda mutua con el Reino de Espadas, Martín no pudo sino suspirar y negar con su cabeza.

Manuel y él eran demasiado parecidos para su propio bien, pese a estar en extremos completamente diferentes.

Si tan solo no cargaran con esas coronas sobre sus cabezas, quizás podrían haber llegado a hablar de aquello que guardaban en lo más profundo de su alma.

Los ojos podían comunicar algo de aquella verdad, y debían conformarse con ello.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Tres años más tarde fueron coronados los nuevos reyes del Reino de Corazones y el Reino de Tréboles.

El encuentro de Martín con el Rey de Corazones, Luciano, se llevó a cabo con relativa calma y tranquilidad. Por alguna razón algo en el de piel oscura despertaba sus instintos competitivos, por lo que no perdió el tiempo en comenzar a presumir sobre su experiencia siendo rey.

Luciano había nacido y crecido en una pequeña zona del Reino de Corazones aislada del resto de regiones de este, en una gran ciudad donde un lenguaje distinto se hablaba. Es por eso que no podía sino batallar para entender lo que aquel rubio molesto estaba diciendo, aún no se acostumbraba al idioma que todos en los Cuatro Reinos hablaban.

Probablemente nunca sería capaz de entenderles completamente.

Un tratado de paz fue firmado con el Reino de Corazones ese día.

Y cuando algunos meses más tarde los nuevos reyes del Reino de Tréboles fueron coronados e invitados al igual que todos los demás al Reino de Diamantes, Martín pudo finalmente ver los rostros de sus primos luego de tanto tiempo.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores tanto el Rey como la Reina de Tréboles entraron en el salón.

Y por horas, con sus rostros rotos por las lágrimas y el anhelo cumplido que luego de tantos años lograba realizarse, Martín pudo reencontrarse con su familia.

Permanecieron por tres días en el palacio, dejando a su despedida una alianza formal entre ambos reinos y una promesa de volver a reunirse pronto con su querido y aún estúpido primo.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Muchas cosas que a lo largo de los más de tres mil años de historia se habían perdido en el olvido, pero por suerte los libros y las distintas generaciones podían mantener algunas de estas cosas vivas.

No eran inusuales las leyendas en el Reino de Diamantes ni en ningún otro, pero nadie de la realeza de alguno de ellos tenía tiempo como para estar escuchando o leyendo respecto a ellas.

Excepto María, que continuaba con esa afición suya de leer acerca del Reino de Espadas del Segundo Periodo.

— Lo más probable es que no sea solo una leyenda, ¿sabes? — Mencionó un día.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— ¿Has escuchado de la baraja de reemplazo? —

Pero Martín no pudo creer en las palabras de María luego de escuchar aquella historia. Sin importar los muchos libros que lo mencionaran, el Rey de Diamantes se convenció de que seguramente solo se trataba de una mala interpretación o error que se fue repitiendo con el pasar de los años.

No culpaba a María por buscar algo de entretención en aquellas historias para distraerse de la pacífica rutina que todos los días debían seguir, pero necesitaba que su reina mantuviera sus pies pegados en la tierra.

Tal vez le tenía fe a esa leyenda porque según los libros habían sido su Rey de Espadas favorito junto al Rey de Tréboles de ese entonces quienes habían acabado con los malvados imperios que una ficticia "baraja real de reemplazo" había formado. Una "guerra civil" que comenzó en el Reino de Corazones y terminó por involucrar a los Cuatro Reinos en el combate más sanguinario de la historia.

El Rey de Diamantes no pudo evitar pensar en que era bastante desagradable aquello que se mencionaba al final del relato, porque una vez terminada la guerra los Cuatro Reinos no habían podido sino firmar un tratado para eliminar a cualquiera que poseyera una marca distinta, por el bien de la paz y la seguridad de todo el continente.

El relato pronto fue depositado en la parte más vaga de la mente de Martín, difuminandose cada vez más con el pasar de los días.

Agregandose a todas las tareas que desde el principio había desempeñado, ahora debía responder las cartas que llegaban de forma misteriosa directamente de la realeza de los otros reinos. Aunque sospechaba que los As de estos tendrían algo que ver, fuesen quienes fuesen.

Las cartas de Luciano solían ser algo confusas, pues muchas veces confundía palabras entre un idioma y otro, pero eran una buena fuente de risas. Sobre todo cuando descubrió que en su lengua nativa algo tan simple como "tarado" significaba "pervertido".

A veces las cartas eran entendibles en seguida, de seguro porque Miguel le brindaba algo de ayuda a su rey a la hora de escribir. En la próxima reunión se burlaría de Luciano al respecto.

Las cartas de Manuel siempre le dejaban cansado, en parte porque este no sabía el significado de escribir una carta larga o de longitud mínimamente normal.

Lo peor de todo eran las palabras que utilizaba, haciendo aún más confusas las cortas cartas que pese a todo contenían más información de la que parecía a simple vista. Solo había que saber descifrarlas.

Cuando luego de una pequeña discusión vía cartas se burló del Rey de Espadas diciéndole que tuviera cuidado si no quería terminar con cejas de oruga en su rostro de bebé este no respondió más, supo que María no era la única probablemente obsesionada con algo de hace casi un milenio atrás.

La sonrisa sospechosa que María le dio luego de contarle al respecto le decía que era mejor advertirle a Manuel que tuviera cuidado si no quería terminar escuchando un discurso de cinco horas mínimo respecto a la gloria del pasado de su reino.

Las cartas con sus primos eran las mejores, pues a diferencia de con las demás no era necesaria ninguna clase de formalidad excesivamente pomposa. Eran solo cartas normales, contando sus día a día y pequeñas cosas que les ocurrían, fueran importantes o no.

Un recordatorio de aquella cruda realidad a la que estaban destinados llegó en la forma de una explosión.

En la ciudad vecina al palacio del Reino de Diamantes se encontraba la sede del Consejo Minero, el pilar de la economía de su reino.

Fue volado de un segundo a otro con una magia que solo expertos podrían ser capaces de realizar, llevándose consigo a ocho de los diez miembros más importantes de la organización.

No fueron encontradas pruebas ni sospechosos. Y por varios días el temor se esparció.

Uno de los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos del reino no dejó de insistir en que aquello solo podía ser obra de alguien de la realeza de otro de los reinos, pero Martín se negó a creer que alguno de ellos fuera capaz de romper de semejante forma la paz que habían entablado.

La respuesta llego dos semanas después junto con María, que volvía de visitar una región rural con solo unas pocas viviendas cada cientos de kilómetros.

La repuesta llegó en la forma de una persona.

Su piel era un tono más oscura, y su cabello del mismo color que la tierra húmeda. Sus ojos eran de lejos lo más peculiar, de color violeta con matices rojos.

Y su rostro, su rostro era exactamente igual que el suyo.

Su rostro, el rostro del Rey de Diamantes.

— ¿Quién diablos eres...? —

Pero el impostor se negó a contestar y en ningún momento levantó su mirada, permaneciendo arrodillado en el piso como los guardias le habían dejado.

En su lugar, el sujeto se quitó la manta oscura que traía encima bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias, y desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa para permitir que su hombro izquierdo fuera expuesto.

La misma marca que la suya estaba ahí, grabada en color púrpura.

 

Así fue como los engranes del destino comenzaron a moverse.

 

_**Continuará...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, va a continuar algún día.
> 
> ¿Cómo otro escrito? Tal vez no.


	4. Vínculo mudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 7: Fantasy AU  
> No eran inusuales las peleas entre Luciano y Martín, les ayudaban a liberar energía y burlarse del otro por un rato.
> 
> Luego de ellas, ambos se separaban para descansar en lugares distintos. Luciano nunca pensó que se preocuparía tanto por Manuel como para ir en busca del estúpido caballero para resolver su duda respecto al joven mago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrocinado por la HetaSecta, arriba los corazones (?)
> 
> Las frases en cursivas están dichas con un acento distinto al resto, porque todos ellos vienen de distintos lugares.
> 
> ¿Base de Final Fantasy? Me gustan los RPGs.

Con su cuerpo preparado en la posición de batalla usual y esa llamativa armadura plateada que seguía sin ser adecuada para él, Martín le sonrió antes de cargar hacia adelante.

El descampado al este de la ciudad seguía estando tan vacío como siempre, con solo las marcas de sus últimos combates como señas de que alguien solía andar por ahí de vez en cuando. Luciano conocía a la perfección el terreno, por lo que no fue complicado esquivar la espada del rubio y responder con un puñetazo rápido hacia el rostro del otro.

Logró esquivarlo, pero el ceño fruncido que formó instintivamente fue tan gracioso como siempre.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre a la cara?! — Preguntó sin detener su ataque, optando por intentar un corte lateral esta vez.

— ¿Porque es estúpida? —

No pudo reír lo suficiente por tener que evitar la espada de Martín, pero la sonrisa en su rostro era suficiente para continuar irritando al otro.

Nunca tenían ninguna clase de estrategia en sus combates, era tan solo su instinto haciéndose cargo por ellos. Por eso, cuando su puño se movió raudo hacia el rostro del otro una vez más, casi consiguió un corte en el pecho debido a la defensa natural del rubio.

De haber sido cualquier otra persona probablemente ya habría comenzado a bajar su velocidad, no era fácil manejar por tanto tiempo una espada como aquella. Pero Martín ya estaba acostumbrado, y el brillo que sus ojos verdes poseían le indicaba que tenían mucho más que hacer.

¿Dónde habría dejado el otro el casco de su armadura? Seguía siendo tan descuidado como siempre.

Continuaron con esa rutina por largo rato, esquivando y atacando. Los nudillos de hierro que Luciano llevaba habían logrado asentar un golpe en el estómago del otro, pero gracias a esa estúpida armadura el daño era mínimo. Luciano tan solo vestía un simple par de pantalones de color blanco, y su torso descubierto era perfecto para ser cortado en cualquier momento.

Por desgracia para Martín, era bastante más rápido que los otros「Cinturón negro」de por ahí.

Tal vez porque no era como ellos en primer lugar, solo utilizaba el mismo nombre para que las personas comprendieran su rol de forma más rápida. Era algo único del reino que lo vio nacer, y que desde hace tantos años no pisaba.

Cuando la primera respiración agitada de Martín se escapó, supo que ya era tiempo de terminar su pequeño juego.

En el momento en que el otro intentó un estoque directo hacia su estómago, Luciano no tardó en dejar caer su cuerpo hacía atrás para esquivarle.

Apoyando sus manos en el suelo, utilizó su fuerza para levantar sus piernas y desplazarse hasta un costado del lento de Martín, pero no levantó sus manos y en lugar de ello volvió a enfocar su fuerza en ellas.

Con la espada fuera del camino, fue simple asentar una patada en el rostro del otro.

O lo habría sido, de no estar ya acostumbrado Martín a sus patadas. En menos de un segundo logró cubrirse con su brazo izquierdo, dejando que este recibiera el impacto en lugar de su rostro.

El sonido que la armadura hizo al recibir el golpe no fue agradable, y tampoco la expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Martín.

— ¿Mareado? — Preguntó el de piel más oscura, levantándose con un movimiento ágil del suelo para observar bien al otro.

— ... Sí, solo giré muy rápido. —

Por supuesto, era una mentira, pero Luciano estaba más que acostumbrado a ellas. Y si el otro quería continuar la pelea, entonces no sería él quien se negara a ello. De cualquier forma, dejó salir un pequeño insulto hacia el otro en su idioma natal.

Aún si le dolía utilizar un brazo, eso no significaba que su habilidad con la espada se viera afectada. ¿Qué habría pasado si el otro no llevara la armadura? No quería ni imaginarlo, conocía a la perfección la fuerza de sus golpes.

Por eso mismo también sabía que el otro de alguna manera esquivaría el golpe hacia su rostro, lo que menos deseaba era una marca violeta ahí después de todo.

Pero no era manera de pensar en ello ahora, no cuando la espada del otro se dirigía directo a su cuello.

Era igual de emocionante que siempre.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Por desgracia para Luciano, su habilidad de「Chakra」solo podía curar las heridas y moratones más superficiales. Los cortes profundos y los huesos astillados debían ser vistos con un especialista adecuado. Pero era demasiado perezoso como para buscar y pagar por uno de ellos, así que Manuel era la mejor opción.

Además, sabía que Martín no se acercaría al de cabello castaño mientras tuviera heridas en su cuerpo. No le daría aquel gusto.

Por eso se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia, sabiendo que ahí podría encontrarle. Los guardias del edificio ya le conocían, y tan solo asintieron hacia él luego de confiscarle sus nudillos de hierro. Protocolos de seguridad.

Si deseara acabar con la vida de alguien podría hacerlo con sus manos desnudas, pero era mejor evitar problemas y no mencionar nada al respecto.

Los pasillos seguían tan fríos como siempre, mientras que los cuadros en las paredes, la fina seda de las cortinas y la suave alfombra bajo sus pies tan solo le hacían sentir incómodo en aquel lugar. ¿Un sentimiento de no-pertenencia? Sí, tal vez podría ser explicado así.

Al final del pasillo, en el ala oeste del Ministerio, se localizaba el área privada de Manuel.

Aún sin abrir la puerta de entrada podía ser capaz de sentir el aroma característico del papel antiguo, bastante agradable para su nariz. Tocó la puerta despacio, sabiendo que un golpe contundente no haría sino poner de mal humor al joven mago.

Un par de minutos después, luego de algo de movimiento en el interior de la habitación, logró escuchar los pasos firmes característicos de Manuel dirigiéndose a la puerta, solo para abrirla y encontrarse con él.

— ¿Luciano? —

— Buenos días~ —

La expresión de cansancio que se dibujó en el rostro del subsecretario de magia del Reino fue casi igual de divertido que la expresión de enojo de Martín.

Mientras Manuel iba a por los ungüentos para sus heridas, Luciano permaneció quieto en la habitación. Su mirada no podía sino vagar por las estanterías a rebosar de libros, preguntándose cuántos de ellos podría Manuel ser capaz de leer.

Libros y grimorios tan antiguos como el mismo tiempo, que solo los sabios son capaces de descifrar y aprender a utilizar. Manuel había logrado lo mismo que ellos en tan solo un par de años, por eso había llegado a obtener su posición actual.

Martín solía quejarse al respecto, diciendo que cualquiera podría aprender magia si se encerraba por dos años con miles de libros a su disposición. Luciano sospechaba que solo estaba celoso del otro.

Se levantó cuando Manuel volvió, trayendo consigo algunos frascos por debajo del manto que portaba.

— ¿Fue Martín? — Preguntó el castaño al distinguir los cortes de la espada del otro en su cuerpo.

— ¿Tal vez~? —

Manuel tan solo suspiró al conocer la respuesta, negando con su cabeza mientras le extendía un frasco con un líquido verde claro en su interior.

— Sabes que no tengo problema en ayudarte y todo eso, pero... — Se pensó sus palabras, mirando hacia ningún lugar en específico por un momento antes de volver a conectar sus miradas. — ¿Vale la pena pelear tanto con Martín? —

Se detuvo de esparcir el contenido del frasco en sus heridas al escuchar la pregunta del otro, inclinando su cabeza con algo de duda ante el repentino interés del otro.

— Es divertido. — Respondió elevando sus hombros. — Me ayuda a liberar estrés, y su cara es golpeable. —

— ¿"Golpeable"? — Consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a Manuel, eso era un nuevo logro para hoy. — Si tu lo dices. —

Por suerte Martín había tenido cuidado de no cortar ningún lugar por debajo de su torso, hubiera sido incómodo que el otro tuviera que pasar sus manos por ahí. Después de todo, para infundir magia en los ungüentos y lograr que estos funcionaran era necesario algo de contacto. Luciano sabía bien que Manuel no era un「Mago Blanco」ni nada relacionado con la curación, pero lograba hacer lo mismo que ellos de forma perfecta.

Se lo había mencionado una vez, pero Manuel solo había negado con la cabeza, algo avergonzado, antes de admitir que cualquier otro con la mínima habilidad mágica sería capaz de hacer lo mismo. Su sinceridad era ligeramente entrañable para Luciano.

Bien sabía que Manuel también acostumbraba a pelear con Martín de vez en cuando, entre misiones del último y trabajos del primero. Sin embargo, a diferencia de sus equilibrados combates, la balanza de la victoria se inclinaba siempre en el lado de Martín.

El trabajo de los magos era atacar desde la retaguardia, por lo que aún con los miles de trucos que Manuel traía consigo le era imposible mantenerse firme ante el ataque constante de un「Caballero Oscuro」(el nombre no calzaba con la apariencia del rubio ni en su imaginación).

Si lo veías al inversa, aquellos dos juntos serían la combinación más letal del Reino. Por suerte o desgracia, sus personalidades no podían ser más chocantes.

— Ya está listo. — Anunció Manuel mientras se dirigía hacia una repisa para buscar algo con lo que limpiar sus manos. — Solo trata de no ocupar tanto los músculos, hasta mañana o pasado. —

Un bufido se le escapó a Luciano ante aquellas palabras, descartando los planes de entrenamiento que tenía para la tarde antes de levantarse para agradecerle calurosamente al otro.

Tal vez fue por su velocidad, acercándose al otro en segundos, y el hecho de que sus pasos ligeros no emitieran ningún sonido. El hecho fue de que al traer hacia sí el cuerpo delgado de Manuel en un abrazo, se encontró con una daga justo en su cuello. Por supuesto que fue un movimiento instintivo de parte del otro, que al sentir contacto repentino tan solo se defendió. No lo culparía nunca por algo así, y de hecho se disculparía por asustarle.

Pero al posar sus ojos en aquella daga por un segundo, sintió cierta sospecha nacer en su interior. Ignoró las disculpas de Manuel, que parecía sinceramente arrepentido de su acción, y en su lugar sujeto firme la muñeca del otro.

Como creía, esa daga de cobre tenía un sello idéntico a uno bastante familiar.

— Pensé que no llevabas de estas. —

Así era, desde que conocía a Manuel que este solo portaba consigo su grimorio. A diferencia de la mayoría de magos, que por seguridad portaban una navaja o cuchillo, el castaño admitía abiertamente confiar tan solo en su magia. Y había demostrado que esto era cierto en múltiples ocasiones.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora llevaba consigo una daga? La expresión que Manuel colocó le indicó que no pensaba responder ninguna de sus preguntas.

Su instinto no hacia más que moverse incómodo.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Encontrar a Martín luego de sus peleas era bastante sencillo, más que nada porque sabía que al único lugar a donde podía asistir para curar sus heridas era una pequeña iglesia al norte. En ella, contaría con voz suave y elegante una historia heroicamente inventada mientras la joven sacerdotisa, admirando sus acciones, le curaría de todos sus dolores.

Luciano nunca había entendido el amor que Martín le tenía a esa chica, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a pensar demasiado en ello.

Entró a la iglesia en silencio, percatandose en seguida de que una oración estaba siendo llevada a cabo. En los primeros asientos de la iglesia, arrodillado frente a la estatua de algún santo cuyo nombre desconocía, encontró a Martín.

— ¿Rezas, leche agría? — Se burló de él en voz baja una vez que estuvo cerca, ampliando su sonrisa al notar como el cuerpo del otro se tensaba al escuchar su voz.

— Cállate. — Abrió sus ojos a regañadientes, levantándose del suelo para mirarle desde arriba. — _Dejá de romperme las bolas._ —

— Te buscaba, por desgracia. — La sonrisa presumida que se dibujó en el rostro del rubio le dieron ganas de golpearle. Pero probablemente no era buena idea hacer disturbios en la iglesia.

— Sabes, estoy muy cansado luego se todo lo que paso... — Mencionó el otro con un falso tono casual y la soberbia fluyendo a través de sus venas. — ¿No crees que deberías...? —

— Es con respecto a Manuel. —

— ... ¿Qué? —

Dejaron la iglesia para hablar con calma luego de que Martín se despidiera elegantemente de aquella chica. A modo de "disculpas", Luciano le compró al otro algo de fruta con caramelo para que comiera y se quedara en silencio mientras le explicaba lo ocurrido anteriormente.

— ¿Por qué importa tanto una daga? — Preguntó Martín con desgana luego de escuchar la historia, no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos el hablar sobre Manuel para algo que no fueran errores de su parte. —

— Era de cobre. —

— Ajá. — Martín rodó los ojos, haciendo una expresión de sorpresa que no engañaría ni a un perro. — Es de cobre, por todos los cielos. —

— Y tenía grabada en la hoja "ese" sello. —

— ... ¿Cómo? — Por fin Martín pareció entender el punto. — ¿Manu con eso...? —

¿Era preocupación lo que se dibujó en los ojos del otro por un segundo? Luciano se guardó un par de risas ante ello, a sabiendas de que al fin y al cabo de alguna forma eran amigos.

— Creo que fue el mes pasado, escuché que estuvo involucrado en el secuestro de un noble importante o algo así. — Tomaron asiento en la banca de un parque vacío, mientras el sol comenzaba a caer. — Volvió a trabajar al Ministerio de Magia el día posterior al incidente, sin ninguna herida ni nada. —

— Y ahora trae consigo una de esas dagas. — Concluyó Luciano, apoyando su cabeza en la banca mientras volteaba a ver al rubio. — ¿Ideas? —

— ... Sí. —

Levantó sus ojos oscuros al notar la extraña expresión que el otro colocó, frunciendo su ceño con algo parecido a la negación mientras luchaba para que una sonrisa no se escapara de sus labios.

¿Desde cuándo Martín era capaz de hacer esa clase de expresión?

— ¿Cuál? —

— Tengo un... _conocido_ que podría estar involucrado. —

La forma en la que dudó antes de expresar su relación con aquella persona le dijo que era mucho más que un simple conocido, pero no era tema que Martín aprendiera a reconocer sus vínculos ahora.

En su lugar, tan solo permaneció a su lado mientras observaba como el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

— Es algo lejos de aquí, pero tenemos tiempo... —

Luciano le robó a Martín el último pedazo de fruta confitada mientras asentía con su cabeza. Estaba dispuesto a esperar.

Todo fuese por quitarse aquella extraña inquietud.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

El lugar al que Martín les llevo era el peor de todos los barrios de la ciudad, el hábitat natural por defecto de los peores criminales que en el Reino podían haber. Desde traficantes de esclavos hasta proxenetas, de armas ilegales a objetos milenarios que solo podían encontrarse robados en aquel lugar, eso y mucho más podía verse en cada esquina de las angostas calles del barrio.

¿Por qué Martín conocía tan bien aquel lugar? Luciano prefirió no pensar en ello mientras le seguía el paso. No sabía a dónde se dirigían, pero el otro en ningún momento pareció titubear. Contrario a sus pensamientos, tampoco atraían las miradas curiosas de los sospechosos transeúntes, como si fuese habitual ver a un par como ellos rondando por ahí.

Se detuvieron al llegar a una casa cercana a lo más profundo del barrio, sin nada que la distinguiera de otras. El rubio tan solo la observó por un segundo antes de levantar su pierna y de una patada abrir la puerta. La inexistencia de bisagras o cualquier otro tipo de seguridad le indicó a Luciano que aquello había sido más por anunciar su presencia que nada.

El interior de la casa, en pocas palabras, era horrible. Solo había un largo pasillo, y además del polvo en todas partes y el nulo mobiliario, Luciano lograba distinguir a la perfección las manchas de sangre en las paredes y tablas del suelo. Lo único que pudo hacer al respecto fue soltar un suspiro mientras le seguía el paso a Martín hasta la última habitación del pasillo.

Ahí, con la mitad inferior de su rostro cubierto por un pañuelo de cuadros negros, encontró a un joven desconocido de cabello negro y piel clara, como si no hubiera conocido luz solar en años.

— Ha pasado tiempo... — Murmuró Martín a modo de saludo, con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro mientras el otro se levantaba para acercarse a ellos.

— Me habías dicho que no ibas a volver a venir. ¡Que sorpresa! — Más que sarcástico, su tono era bromista. Al estar de pie junto a ellos Luciano pudo confirmar que era más bajo, rondando la altura y contextura de Manuel.

Los ojos verde oliva del desconocido que tan familiares se le hacían lograron contacto con los suyos, y Luciano no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de nerviosismo apareciera en su rostro. Extrañamente, el otro respondió con una similar.

— ¿Y él? — El extraño preguntó, extendiendole su mano a modo de saludo. —

— Eso no importa, no estamos aquí por eso. — Respondió Martín mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su cadera. Cerca de donde su espada se encontraba.

En un solo movimiento, la desenvainó y dirigió hasta el centro del pecho del otro.

Antes de que Luciano siquiera pudiera reaccionar, y a una velocidad nunca antes vista, el otro logró esquivar la espada y sacar una daga. No hubo duda en su mirada al llevarla al cuello de Martín, el único lugar que su armadura plateada no protegía.

— ... ¿Era así, Lu? — Y Luciano no pudo sino asentir, mientras reconocía en la daga de cobre del otro el mismo sello que estaba grabado en la que Manuel traía consigo.

— ¿Lu-...?! — Fue solo un momento de distracción, pero Martín no desaprovechó la oportunidad de propinarle un puñetazo en la cabeza al otro.

¿Había mencionado ya que la armadura del otro venía junto a un par de guanteletes de hierro? Bastante duros, por cierto. Un solo golpe con ellos bastaba para dejar inconsciente a una persona.

Tal vez Martín se contuvo, o desde el principio no tenía intenciones de pelear con el otro, o simplemente el desconocido tenía la cabeza dura, pero el hecho era que este tan solo recibió el golpe y cayó al piso adolorido, pero aún consciente.

— ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?! —

— Solo tenía ganas. — "Martín, no está bien tratar así a tus amigos" se quejó Luciano en su cabeza ante la mirada de traición que el desconocido le dirigió al rubio. — Creo recordar que antes tenías dos de estas dagas, ¿no? —

— Ugh... Me dolió, ¿sabes? — Pero aún así se levantó, tambaleandose un poco al elevar su torso. Su mirada se junto con la de Luciano por instinto. — ... ¿Luciano? —

— ... ¿ _Sim_? —

— ¡¿De verdad eres tú?! — Y cuando el de piel oscura se percató, estaba siendo rodeado por un brazo del otro mientras pequeños golpes eran depositados en su espalda. — _¡Wena, wena! ¡¿Qué estaí haciendo acá?!_ —

— ¿Eh? — Reconoció aquel dialecto, uno propio de los pueblos del sur. — Eh... Esa daga, Manuel tenía una igual. —

— ¿Manu? ¡¿La está usando?! — Y la felicidad que fluyó a través de los ojos del otro fueron visibles. — Jé, y eso que dijo que no le _servía ni pa' pelar papas..._ —

— ¡Esperen! — Martín detuvo la conversación, observando al otro con cautela. — ¿Conoces a Manuel? —

— ¿Uh? Obvio. —

— No es obvio, cabeza de alcornoque. — Respondió Martín entre dientes, llevando la palma de su mano a su rostro mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. — Más aún porque tú... —

— ... Entonces, ¿lo del sello...? — Preguntó Luciano, volviendo al tema principal que les había llevado hasta ahí.

Después de todo, cualquier arma que llevara el sello de aquella organización que una vez había manejado las cuerdas del país era peligrosa, aún si ya llevaba años disuelta.

— ... Es lindo, ¿verdad? — Mencionó el de los ojos verde oliva mientras guardaba la mencionada daga en su cinturón. Aún no podía ver su rostro, pero era obvio que su sonrisa se había torcido.

— No, no es lindo. — Dijo inmediatamente Martín.

— Oh, vamos... Tiene un toque elegante. Queda bien. —

— ¿Qué parte de algo como **eso** es elegante? —

— No sé, ¿no eres **tú** el indicado para hablar de ello? —

La extraña batalla verbal que los otros dos comenzaron, llena de implicancias que Luciano era incapaz de suponer, desviaron la atención del tema principal. Estaba por traerlo otra vez, queriendo salir de dudas, cuando todas las palabras de su boca desaparecieron.

Era imposible decir algo luego de que, cansado de tener aquel pañuelo molestando, el de cabello oscuro por fin mostrara su rostro. Una pequeña parte de él pensó que Martín ya lo conocía sin ella, pero la expresión de shock en su rostro le indicó que era la misma sorpresa para él.

La razón era simple: Su rostro era exactamente el mismo que el de Manuel.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

No estaba en los planes del subsecretario del Ministerio de Magia tener que ocupar tanto tiempo en algo tan banal como preparar té, pero fue necesario hacerlo cuando sin querer derramó todo el contenido de su tetera en la costosa alfombra de su habitación.

La alfombra no importaba, había sido un regalo de alguien cuyo nombre no recordaba, pero le quedaban pocas raciones de aquel té en específico y quería aprovecharlas.

Por supuesto, nunca sería tan estúpido como para tropezar con sus propios pies y terminar con aquel desastre.

— Ya dije que perdón... —

— Silencio. —

La forma en la que Benjamín bajó los hombros ante su tono de voz le sacó un suspiro involuntario, rindiendose ante el otro luego de varios minutos de enfado.

— Sabes que no puedes entrar como si nada. —

— Sí... —

— ¿Entonces por qué no golpeaste la puerta? —

— Porque entré por la ventana. —

La taza que sostenía en ese momento emitió un pequeño crujido mientras Manuel negaba con la cabeza, pidiéndole paciencia a su mente aunque fuera por un minuto más.

— ... Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? —

No es que odiara la presencia del otro, pero seguía resultando extraño observar un rostro igual al suyo frente a él. Más raro aún era ver las expresiones tan antinaturales en su cara que el otro parecía acostumbrado a usar.

— ¿No puedo venir sin motivos? No seas malo. — Pero Manuel no respondió y tan solo se limitó a beber de su taza. — _... Me encontré con el Lu, ese del que me habíai conta'o._ —

¿Cuál era la manía del otro de utilizar esa forma de hablar de la nada? Él podía entenderlo, después de todo había hablado de la misma forma por años en su pueblo natal, pero de seguro nadie más podría. Pero eso no era importante, sino lo que había afirmado.

— ¿Cómo? —

— Vino a preguntar por... — Dudó un momento antes de seguir, sujetando el pañuelo en su cuello como gesto ansioso antes de continuar. — Esa daga. —

Otro suspiro se le escapó a Manuel al escuchar aquellas palabras. Había supuesto que Luciano tendría curiosidad por el tema e intentaría averiguar acerca de ella, pero nunca imaginó que lograría dar con el culpable en persona.

— Por eso te dije que no la necesitaba. — Sacó la daga del mango junto a su grimorio y la sostuvo entre sus manos. — _Trae puros ata'os no más._ —

— Ya hicimos el trato, no hay devoluciones. — Negó en seguida el otro mientras se aferraba una vez más al pañuelo en su cuello.

— ... Sigo sin entender qué tiene de especial. Es una _palestina_ no más. —

— Era tuya. —

— ... ¿Y? —

— ¿Y qué? —

Volvió a negar con su cabeza, dándole el último trago a su taza antes de levantarse con un cansancio que hace una hora no tenía.

... Aunque también estaba algo más relajado, pero eso era por el té.

— ... Además, te sirve más una daga que andar con esto. — Y Benjamín no mentía al respecto.

Pero ambos habían prometido no hablar de lo que había ocurrido en aquel incidente, y ese extraño intercambio fue la prueba de la promesa que con sangre se grabó en sus memorias.

¿Era preocupación lo que veía en sus ojos? No la necesitaba, mucho menos la merecía. Pero tal vez por ello no podía odiarle.

— Ya, da igual. — Y recordando que en ningún momento le había ofrecido algo de hospitalidad al de cabello oscuro, levantó su taza para que este prestara atención. — ¿Quieres? —

— ¿Uh? Bueno. — Fue la respuesta seca del otro, mirando con curiosidad los patrones de la taza.

No tenían nada especial realmente, tan solo era el diseño común de las tazas que entregaba el Reino. Tal vez era la primera vez que las veía, o tal vez las recordaba distintas.

Manuel no tenía forma de saberlo.

Antes de darse cuenta, su mano estaba intentando arreglar los cabellos despeinados del otro. Se sentía distinto al suyo, algo más aspero y esponjado, pero de alguna forma era familiar.

El quejido de dolor del de ojos verdes le devolvió a la realidad.

— Ah, perdón. — Dio un paso atrás al instante. — ¿Tenías un nudo? —

— No... — Benjamín llevó su mano a su cabeza, palpando en busca de algo. — ... Me quedó un moretón. —

— ... ¿Te pegaste con el marco de la ventana? — Se burló comenzando a caminar hasta la tetera. Era fácil producir fuego con magia, aunque no era una de sus especialidades, así que era cuestión de segundos el calentar el agua otra vez.

— No, me pegó el _rucio_ el otro día. — Fue su simple respuesta mientras dejaba su cabeza en paz, volteando la cabeza hacia Manuel justo en el momento en el que el sonido de una taza haciéndose pedazos resonó en la habitación. — ... ¿Manu? —

— Silencio. —

 

Ah, esa taza era su preferida.


	5. La Última Estrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 9: Fin del mundo  
> Las memorias de Martín respecto al último día de la humanidad estaban más que borrosas, pero tampoco era como si quisiera recordar aquello.
> 
> En medio de los escombros de una ciudad rota, Martín y Manuel intentan sobrevivir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un AU donde debido a cierto suceso pseudocientifico que intenté explicar lo mejor posible, el mundo queda destruido.
> 
> La única calma de Martín es la compañía de Manuel a su lado, pero no es necesariamente un ArgChi.

Nunca hasta ese momento se había percatado de lo difícil que era escalar un muro. Durante su época de rebeldía lo había tenido que hacer varias veces y no había resultado tan complicado como ahora.

"Bueno, sin duda la situación es diferente ahora..."

Suspiró y juntó fuerzas para finalmente subir a la terraza de su actual refugio. Suyo y de cierta persona molesta.

Se tomó un tiempo para tomar aire correctamente, por muy contaminado que estuviera sus pulmones aún lo necesitaban. Mirando a su alrededor por un momento, observó con cautela la ciudad.

Luego de que "eso" pasara, la ciudad presa del pánico poco a poco cayó en la desesperación, y los bombardeos constantes sólo hicieron aún más patético el escenario. Desde el techo de su refugio de dos pisos podía ver los grandes edificios reducidos a escombros, las calles indistinguibles entre los restos y la gran barricada que rodeaba su pequeño lugar de supervivencia.

"¿Cómo habrá hecho él para subir hasta aquí...?"

Queriendo responder sus dudas, entró con cuidado por una de las ventanas rotas del segundo piso. Si planeaban quedarse, entonces deberían arreglarlas.

En el primer piso, sentado en una silla de madera con las piernas cruzadas, encontró a Manuel dormido.

Se tomó su tiempo en quitar los agarres de su mochila, hechos por si acaso esta se soltaba. La dejó sobre el chileno y comenzó a examinar la casa.

Su estado en comparación con la mayoría de las otras en las que había estado era impresionante, las paredes parecían firmes y no podía detectar cucarachas por ningún lado. Revisó la estantería, perfectamente firme, y justo cuando se disponía a seguir explorando, la siempre firme estantería cayó al piso.

— ¡¿Q-Qué...?! ¡¿Martín?! —

— No tenés que actuar tan sorprendido, Manu. — La mueca de enojo que el otro le dirigió tan solo hizo que la sonrisa en su rostro se extendiera.

— No esperaba que llegaras tan pronto... —

Esas fueron sus palabras, pero sabía bien que la realidad era distinta.

Él también había pasado por la tortura que era esperar, sin saber si su compañero en aquella distopia volvería a salvo para escuchar su voz una vez más.

"Me alegra verte" nunca sería dicho por ninguno de los dos, su orgullo era demasiado grande para eso.

— Este lugar está muy bien... — Mencionó luego del silencio que surgió entre ellos, desviando su mirada por un instante hacia la estantería en el suelo antes de negar con la cabeza.

— Lo sé, me costó bastante encontrarlo. — La sonrisa de soberbia en el rostro del castaño tan solo le hizo reír.

Aún si la mayoría de las veces era un estorbo (mentira) y sólo servía como peso muerto (también mentira) era inteligente, y de alguna forma siempre lograba encontrar las mejores cosas.

— ¿Estabas durmiendo desde hace mucho? —

— No... creo. Cuesta saber la hora con la posición del sol. Estaba cansado. —

— En ese caso deberíamos dormir un rato más, yo también lo estoy. — El hambre en su estómago era irrelevante, ya se había acostumbrado a ello. — ¿Cómo fue que subiste el muro? No creo que con tus huesitos hayas podido escalarlo. — Se burló.

— ... Es un secreto. —

Algún día descubriría como lo había hecho, pero por el momento solo comenzó a preparar una 'cama'. Viejas mantas y ropas desgastadas servían perfectamente.

En poco tiempo estuvo preparada. Se estiró y recostó, esperando a que Manuel hiciera lo mismo. Con una mueca de disgusto, el chileno se recosto a su lado dándole la espalda.

— ... Descansa. —

— Tu también. —

Unas palabras amables no hacían daño de vez en cuando.

Se relajó al sentir los latidos de otro ser humano a su lado, y comenzó a dormir.

Sólo concentrándose en los latidos del otro, pudo olvidar por un momento los disparos, los gritos y el intenso aroma a sangre que venía desde afuera.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Esa noche tuvo un sueño del pasado.

 

**_..._ **

 

Todo comenzó con un resplandor escarlata y un intenso olor a amoníaco.

Ese día se encontraba toda su "familia" sentada frente al televisor. Sus primos y él detrás del sillón, dándole la espalda al ventanal que daba hacia el patio.

" _¡Faltan pocos minutos para la llegada estimada y todo el mundo se encuentra atento, observando este momento claramente histórico...!_ "

A su derecha, Sebastián escuchaba la televisión con interés mientras él permanecía aburrido con los brazos cruzados. Había amanecido de malas, y no encontraba interés alguno en el programa.

— ¿Qué tiene de increíble ver un meteorito estrellarse contra la tierra? — Preguntó de pronto Daniel desde su derecha.

Martín se limitó a elevar sus hombros como gesto de "ni idea". El de lentes a su lado, como la acostumbrada voz de la razón, no tardó en suspirar antes de comenzar a hablar.

— Es un meteoro de órbita irregular. Nadie ha podido calcular donde va a caer y por eso todos están emocionados. —

— ¿Eso significa que esa porquería del espacio puede caernos en la cabeza? —

— Sí. —

— Haha, eso es genial. Si cae en el patio lo podemos vender. —

¿Quién había dicho esto? Sus memorias eran difusas ya...

" _¡... sigue trasladándose sin abandonar aún la ruta previamente calculada...!_ "

Volvió su atención a la televisión. Sentía su corazón latir al ritmo usualmente rápido de las situaciones emocionantes. Faltaban aún menos minutos para el momento del impacto, pero con la naturaleza irregular de la estrella esto podría cambiar en cualquier momento, o eso había comentado otro miembro de la familia mientras daba un brindis en honor a algo que no se molestó en escuchar.

— Oye, pero en serio. — Murmuró volviendo su vista al de gafas. — ¿Cuánta probabilidad hay de que nos caiga en la cabeza? —

— Quién sabe... Cuando le llaman ‘El Irregular’ es por algo serio, esa cosa puede moverse en cualquier momento... — Pese a su tono de seriedad, los ojos de su primo no hacían más que resplandecer. — Y su tamaño tampoco es poca cosa, de hecho varios están preocupados de eso... —

— No servís para tranquilizarme, boludo. —

— Ah, perdón. —

Sabía que no lo sentía, pero prefirió no insistir.

— No está hecho de algo que explote, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Daniel apoyándose con desgano en el sofá, ya cansado de la espera.

— Se supone que es hielo y roca, así que si explota lo hará antes de estrellarse... —

En la televisión mientras tanto, grandes científicos, físicos y matemáticos daban su opinión acerca de donde probablemente caería ‘El Irregular’. Eso no le importaba, con tan de que no cayera cerca de su casa todo estaba bien.

— Eu, Sebas... Si esa cosa cae en tierra, ¿hará un terremoto? —

Entre escuchar a estúpidos hablar en la televisión y continuar con la emocionante charla con sus primos, obviamente preferiría esta última opción.

— Sí, pero no uno tan grande, tal vez uno de grado 6 o 7. —

— Bueno, eso no es nada para algu- —

" _¡SE HA DESVIADO DE SU CURSO Y ESTÁ A SEGUNDOS DE INGRESAR A LA ÓRBITA TERRESTRE!_ "

Con emoción volvió su mirada a la televisión, donde una imagen satelital en vivo le mostraba a la brillante estrella traspasar la exosfera.

— ¿Dónde has calculado que va a caer...? — Porque había visto los miles de papeles en las paredes de la habitación de Sebastián.

— En algún lugar del Océano Atlántico, donde no va a hacer nada malo. —

Confió en su querido primo, sin embargo este se equivocó.

Calculó bien el área donde caería, pero su error fue decir que no provocaría nada malo.

"Ya deberías saberlo, la mayoría de las veces que dices que algo pasará, solo ocurrirá exactamente lo contrario." Mencionó Manuel mucho tiempo después.

El hielo al entrar en la atmósfera se transforma en agua o vapor por el cambio de temperatura, el H2O en su interior cambia de estado. La estrella de roca con un núcleo de hielo entonces estallaría por la presión antes de siquiera poder llegar al océano.

Pero de ninguna manera él ni nadie en este mundo podrían haber imaginado que ‘El Irregular’, que de tan lejos decían que venía, en vez de tener su H2O común, con su hidrógeno común y su oxígeno común, tendría hielo formado de quién sabe qué.

Lo único que sabía era que al estallar había liberado todo su interior al mar y al aire del Atlántico.

A una velocidad irregular, fiel a su nombre, mientras la señal de la televisión fallaba, el cielo de color celeste fue tiñéndose de un tono cardenal oscuro.

El aroma a amoníaco comenzó a sentirse y sus ojos se cegaron ante el brillo que traspasó el ventanal. Escuchó el sonido del cristal rompiéndose y sintió los brazos de sus primos abrazándolo, Daniel aferrandose y Sebastián intentando cubrirle.

Su familia tontamente miró hacia la luz.

Murieron igual que polillas.

Y cuando logró recuperar la consciencia, sus primos y él eran las únicas personas 'vivas' en kilómetros a la redonda.

Sus primos y él, entre cristales rotos, escombros y cuerpos.

 

_**…** _

 

Ese día Martín gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

El silencio era incómodo para él, pero la pareja que le seguía el paso no parecía sentirlo.

Se los había encontrado escondidos en unas ruinas, buscando, al igual que él, protección de los explosivos que los aviones lanzaban desde el cielo.

Un cielo de color gris, sin viento ni nubes.

Supuso que ambos se conocían desde hace bastante tiempo, era fácil ver la cercanía que se tenían. La forma en que el rubio parecía siempre observar al castaño con preocupación, y la forma en la que él seguía todas las acciones del otro con la mirada dejaba en claro que no eran sólo recientes conocidos. Aunque sólo eran teorías suyas sobre sus dos compañeros de supervivencia.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que comenzó todo? ¿Dos años? ¿Tres?

Pensó en su familia, su reacción al encontrarla muerta, su hija y su mujer en el suelo. Su mujer abrazando a su pequeña, queriendo protegerla aún en sus últimos momentos.

Pensó en los ojos que lo miraron en ese momento. Cientos de pequeños ojos de pupilas muertas, en todo el cuerpo de su esposa, unidos con músculos de color grotesco con el pequeño y roto cuerpo de su hija.

No sabía que había pasado durante la caída de aquella estrella irregular. Justo cuando la estrella atravesaba la atmósfera, la radio de su auto dejo de funcionar.

Al dejar el vehículo y salir del estacionamiento por las escaleras, ya que la luz también se había ido, se encontró con un cielo parecido al del atardecer, pero sin que el sol se logrará ver en ninguna parte, y un aroma parecido al de la tintura de pelo en todo el aire.

Algo malo había pasado, la gente inconsciente en el piso se lo dejó en claro.

La gente inconsciente que con el pasar de los minutos comenzaba a sufrir espasmos, al mismos tiempo que aquéllos ojos comenzaban a surgir desde el interior de sus cuerpos.

La visión de su familia en el mismo estado que esos desconocidos de las calles le hizo llorar desconsoladamente.

¿Podría haber sido alguna clase de vida extraterrestre? ¿O acaso era todo un castigo de Dios?

La primera vez que le menciono algo de esto a sus acompañantes, el rubio rió y el castaño tan solo negó con su cabeza.

— ¿Nunca pensaste que podría haber solo sido un grupo de pelotudos probando algo? Después de todo, es imposible saber si todo el mundo se encuentra así, viste. —

Aquellas palabras por parte del chico de ojos verdes no le permitieron dormir esa noche. En su inconsciencia, había querido permanecer con la idea de que ningún ser humano podría ser tan egoísta como para causar tanta devastación sólo por probar alguna clase de arma.

Lo pensó y se dió cuenta de lo obvio. Eso explicaba los aviones, las explosiones y todo el caos.

Sin embargo, por un momento pensó si no hubiera sido mejor permanecer en la ignorancia.

— La ignorancia es la felicidad, pero la duda solo causa indecisión. —

— ¿Y la indecisión que trae? —

— La muerte. —

Las palabras del castaño, aún dichas suave y con la mayor calma del mundo, le causaron aún más ansiedad en su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente, aunque no es como si el sol pudiera verse salir, reanudaron su viaje.

— ¿A dónde van? —

Su pregunta fue respondida con una mirada que luchaba por guardarse las lágrimas por parte del rubio y una sola frase del castaño.

— A una utopía. —

Decidió no hacer más preguntas.

 

_**...** _

 

Antes de que su corazón humano dejara de latir, tuvo un pensamiento de inquietud.

" _¿Estaba en los planes de los que crearon esto que todo mutara tan rápido?_ ”

Trató de sonreírle al castaño que le devolvía la mirada desde atrás del cuerpo del rubio, que se empeñaba en alejarse con una expresión llena de angustia.

Si los miraba de esa forma, podían incluso parecerse a...

Su brazo, ahora del mismo color que el cielo tenía luego de la caída de ‘El Irregular’, trató de alcanzar a la pareja que temblaba imperceptiblemente a unos metros de donde su cuerpo estaba.

 

_**…** _

 

Mientras el hombre se estremecía en el suelo, lo vió mirarlo y extender su mano hacia ellos.

Martín no pudo más con ello, por lo que decidió terminarlo de un disparo.

El sonido de su cráneo al romperse nunca se borraría de su memoria.

De la herida en la frente del hombre comenzó a salir sangre.

Y luego de algunos minutos en los cuales ambos se calmaban y tomaban de las manos como un gesto de seguridad (aún estamos vivos, estamos bien), la sangre dejó de salir.

Se resistió a mirar los ojos ahora vacíos del hombre que había estado con ellos por un corto periodo de tiempo.

En su lugar, Martín miró con horror la frente del hombre.

 

El ojo que apareció desde donde antes brotaba sangre le devolvió la mirada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Continuará...?


	6. Hasta que el momento llegue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 11: Soulmates
> 
> Luciano desde siempre había sido un idealista desmedido, es por ello que cuando se enteró que poseía un alma gemela no le hizo ninguna pregunta respecto a su identidad.
> 
> El tiempo se encargaría de juntarles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU donde todo lo que escribes en tu piel es visible en la de tu alma gemela, como si de una libreta compartida se tratase. Lo más fluff del evento, tal vez.

Fue durante su sexto año de primaria cuando consiguió un alma gemela.

La noticia vino en la forma de un pequeño garabato en su mano izquierda, algo que tal vez podría ser una suma o una resta, pues creía distinguir números.

Sin recordar cuando lo había escrito, infantilmente creyó que se borraría con agua, así que pidió permiso a la maestra para ir al baño. Una vez ahí, entraría en caos al notar que sin importar que tanto lo limpiaba el garabato en su piel no se desvanecía. Volvió al salón con los nervios de punta, solo para contarle a la maestra y que esta soltara una risa de alegría que en aquel momento no supo interpretar.

Bueno, era normal sorprenderse al escuchar eso de que cualquier cosa que hiciera en su piel sería recibido por su alma gemela.

Muchas personas esperaban años hasta finalmente ver aparecer alguna de estas marcas, pero por suerte Luciano ya tenía una aún sin saber al respecto.

Fue en su penúltimo año de primaria cuando aquello de las almas gemelas comenzó a volverse molesto, los continuos arañazos que aparecían en sus rodillas no eran algo agradable. Y fue en su último año de primaria cuando se preguntó el porqué no había intentado hablar con su alma gemela.

Tal vez era porque quería hablarle en persona. Si eran almas gemelas eventualmente se encontrarían, ¿verdad?

Cuando comentó acerca de ello una vez, sus amigos le dijeron que era demasiado idealista.

En su primer año de secundaria las cosas continuaron igual, ya casi ni notaba los raspones en sus rodillas y había aprendido a cubrir bien sus manos y brazos para que los maestros no le acusaran de estar haciendo trampas en los exámenes. No era su culpa que su persona destinada actuara así.

Entonces, como un pequeño experimento, decidió hacerle saber a su alma gemela de su existencia.

 

「 _página 46-47_ 」

 

Y desde ese momento todas las heridas y rayas en su cuerpo se detuvieron.

Pasó una semana en la que no obtuvo nada, ni siquiera una línea accidental. Tampoco ninguno de esos rasguños a los que ya se había acostumbrado.

Y nuevamente tuvo que tomar la iniciativa.

 

「 _você não precisa escrever as fórmulas?_ 」

 

La respuesta tardó en llegar sin motivo aparente, pero cuando aquellas palabras en un idioma extraño (aunque parecido al suyo) aparecieron en su mano, la razón fue obvia.

 

「 _nunca las nececite eran por si acaso_ 」

 

Tuvo que preguntarle a más de dos maestros para finalmente determinar que era español.

Su alma gemela hablaba español.

 

「 _eu vou fingir que eu acredito em você_ 」

 

No pudo evitar sonreír durante todo el tiempo en el que su alma gemela intentaba comenzar a escribir algo y luego se arrepentía de ello y lo borraba.

 

「 _jodete nossa nossa_ 」

 

Y de esa forma comenzaron una extraña interacción basada en una mezcla extraña de español (bastante incorrecto, solo necesitaba un par de miradas al diccionario para notar los errores ortográficos de su alma gemela) y portugués.

En su tercer año de secundaria no pasaba hora sin que algo apareciera en su mano, excepto cuando el otro tenía exámenes y escribía aquellos números que a diferencia de su tiempo en primaria ahora era capaz de entender.

 

「 _Es por si acaso :^)_ 」

 

Seguía sin creerle.

 

Fue por esas fechas que también descubrió su talento innato para jugar fútbol, así como el motivo de los rasguños en las piernas que su alma gemela se hacia durante su infancia.

Su mano muchas veces resentía el tener que estar ensuciandose y limpiandose sin descanso, mientras un sin fín de conversaciones se esparcían en ella.

¿Contactarse por el celular y hablar más tranquilamente? No, aquello no tenía gracia alguna. Estaba bien para Luciano seguir de aquella forma.

Antes de siquiera poder entrar a preparatoria las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Un traslado del trabajo de su padre, la oportunidad de una vida mejor en ese país tan delgado en el sur del continente.

Un país que hablaba español, la lengua de su alma gemela.

 

Chile.

 

Su nueva escuela fue como un mundo nuevo. Nunca había sido demasiado cercano a nadie en su salón, pero en aquella preparatoria por primera vez sintió que se entendía bien con alguien.

Martín iba en su mismo salón, y pese a sentarse en asientos alejados se acercaron sin necesidad de nada más que una mirada.

— ¿Vos igual sos de afuera? —

— ¿Eh...? —

— Está preguntando sí erí extranjero igual que él. — Tradujo el castaño de la mesa de al lado (Manuel, se había presentado antes) mientras miraba con odio al rubio que se sentó en su mesa sin preguntar siquiera. Aunque algo le decía que ya estaba acostumbrado.

— Martín, argentino. — El rubio le extendió la mano a modo de saludo.

— Luciano... ¿Brasileiro? —

— Ah, sos brazuca. — El brillo de interés en los ojos de Martín pasó disimulado por un par de segundos.

— Brasileño. — Corrigió Manuel.

— La misma "wea", Manu. —

— Andate a la chucha. —

 

Eran simpáticos.

 

Posteriormente se enteró que era el primer brasileño que llegaba a esa escuela, acostumbrada a los extranjeros que hablaban español (¿y francés? Había escuchado otra lengua por los pasillos).

Pese a no entenderles a veces (Manuel hablaba muy rápido, Martín muy extraño, ambos distorsionaban el español hasta llegar a límites insospechados), Luciano se alegraba de poder tener amigos tan pronto en el lugar que veía como hostil durante su traslado en avión.

Cuando no estaban charlando en clases acerca de cualquier cosa, como lo que habían traído de almuerzo ese día o como el profesor de matemáticas aún luego de cinco años no se daba cuenta de que todos copiaban en clases, se encontraban planeando su próxima revancha de fútbol.

A toda Latinoamérica parecía encantarle el fútbol, o algo así descubrió Luciano luego de presenciar el complicado sistema de orden con el cual todos los lunes armaban los equipos para los mini partidos de los recreos. Los profesores apoyaban bastante esto, y las preferencias por algunos "equipos" era bastante notoria.

No tardó en convertirse en el rival y compañero más fuerte de Martín, nadie podía derrotarlos juntos en la cancha. Y contrario a sus temores, ni una burla o resentimiento llegó con esto.

Se lo comentó a Manuel mientras ambos observaban a Martín jugar (a él le tocaba jugar mañana, Manuel no participaba muy seguido).

— Si algún weón te dice cualquier wea vo' avisaí no má' y ya vaí a ver cómo funciona la wea acá. —

No entendió nada, pero por alguna razón las palabras del castaño le dieron seguridad.

Posteriormente se enteró de que era algo como "Si se meten contigo se meten con nosotros".

 

Era dulce de su parte.

 

Por supuesto que habían momentos en los que se sentía fuera de lugar, especialmente cuando Martín y Manuel se perdían en su propio mundo.

Ambos se conocían desde la infancia, y una parte infantil de Luciano no pudo sino sentir celos ante esto.

Era estúpido sentirse así, aún más sabiendo que ambos ya tenían un alma gemela.

Entre risas de Martín se enteró que la de Manuel era nada más y nada menos que el primo del rubio, que vivía en Uruguay.

Tímidamente Manuel le contó que este venía durante las vacaciones a quedarse con Martín.

— ¿Y Martín? ¿Cómo es su alma gemela? — Preguntó con su básico español.

Tal vez fue estúpido de parte de ambos no darse cuenta en el momento en el que leyeron la letra del otro en un cuaderno o cualquier parte.

Es por eso que cuando Manuel mencionó que hace tiempo que no veía a Martín escribir algo de "nossa nossa" en su mano, no pudo evitar soltar una risa avergonzada mientras un sonrojo invadía su rostro.

No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero los latidos de su corazón ya parecían saber la verdad.

Martín le preguntó qué sucedía con nervios en su voz, tal vez porque inconscientemente su cerebro ya comenzaba a hacer la conexión.

Fue hilarante para Luciano ver como los ojos verdes del estúpido argentino casi lagrimeaban al ver aparecer en su mano una raya al mismo tiempo que él dibujaba una en la suya.

Manuel no tardó en levantarse para darles espacio y de paso ir a cobrar unas cuantas apuestas.

Sus compañeros le debían bastante dinero, y Sebastián una disculpa por negar de su intuición.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

「 _¿Paso a comprar pan?_ 」

 

Y varios años después volvería a seguir haciendo sufrir a su mano al ver aparecer aquellas palabras mientras trabajaba en su computadora.

 

「 _Sim ♡_ 」

 

El celular era para tontos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manuel ganó más de 20 lucas gracias a las apuestas que en secreto realizó. Luciano y Martin se aman demasiado. Fin.


	7. Mi amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 13: NSFW / Fanservice
> 
> Luciano y Martín se encuentran en una silenciosa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La obra magnánima de mi brasileña favorita, ahora en español.
> 
> [Traducción autorizada]

**1968**

Luciano no sabía si era Martín quien le estaba usando para satisfacer sus placeres carnales o sí era él, Luciano, quien estaba usando a Martín para satisfacer sus caprichos, pero lo hecho hecho estaba; toda una noche, ellos se encontraban en silencio, debajo de la luna brillante de noviembre, o debajo de la lluvia de un frío agosto.

Y cuando ellos se encontraban, las chispas volaban. Uno callaba al otro con un beso, siempre feroz y ardiente. Tal vez fuese la frustración de vivir reprimidos en medio de dictaduras, tal vez fuese deseo, o incluso algo que faltaba hacer. Ellos se amaban en el silencio de la noche, de una forma en que solo dos personas que se adoran en secreto son capaces de amar.

Luciano siempre despertaba con el cabello rubio del argentino, y él murmuraba algo en español en respuesta, que Luciano no entendía y, de repente, Luciano era empujado de la cama; el brasileño miraba hacia arriba y veía un par de ojos verdes y una sonrisa burlesca, blanca y observante.

Las manos blancas y fuertes del argentino siempre entraban por debajo de la camisa sudorosa del moreno, y solo eso era suficiente para que su cuerpo se retorciera con escalofríos. Entonces Martín siempre reía, y Luciano reía también y era besado, con fuerza y deseo.

Después, habían susurros en diferentes lenguajes, sudor y gemidos.

Y después de eso, alivio, una sonrisa genuina y marcas rojas de mordidas.

Luciano, la mayor parte del tiempo, pensaba en lo horrible que era Martín. ¿Por qué horrible? Luciano siempre mentía.

Horrible porque Martín era aburrido. Porque él siempre quería ser el mejor en todo. Tal vez, en el fondo, fuese porque Luciano no lo tenía solo para sí.

Y en momentos como ese, cuando se deleitaba con tan solo tenerlo a su lado, respirando, observaba como el argentino era absolutamente lindo. Y sonreía.

Martín, que nunca fue ningún idiota, ya sabía que a Luciano le gustaba observarle — y se aseguraba de parecer lo más angelical posible, contemplando la luz que podía ser vista a través de las cortinas entreabiertas. Y después, miraba al moreno con el rabillo de sus ojos, y una sonrisa en la esquina de la boca.

Luciano a veces no resistía, y cubría el rostro del otro con varios besos y, para deleite suyo, Martín cerraba los ojos y soltaba una carcajada. Después, le llamaba " _boludo_ " y decía que se detuviera.

Martín, por su parte, le hacía cosquillas al brasileño y después le tiraba hacia sí, envolviendole con sus brazos y besando su cabeza.

Ellos evitaban al máximo hablar de política — hablar de política implicaba hablar sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, y aquellos eran momentos tan lindos, tan puros, que no merecían ser estropeados.

Ellos charlaban de fútbol. Mucho fútbol. Y lejos de todos, hasta que llegaban a un consenso sobre ciertas cosas. En aquel cuarto, hasta el fútbol tenía su importancia disminuida. Pero Martín, siendo Martín, siempre molestaba a Luciano, y Luciano siempre devolvía las molestias. Y ellos se divertían así.

Por la mañana, cuando Luciano despertaba y veía la silueta de alguien sentado en su cama, con la espalda blanca — concentrado en ponerse los zapatos, suspiraba y sabía que Martín se estaba yendo.

Luciano era demasiado orgulloso para pedirle al argentino que se quedara, y Martín, aunque nunca lo admitiese, estaría encantado de ser invitado a un café por la mañana. Hasta dejaba escapar unas indirectas, pero Luciano, pensando que era una broma, nunca lo tomaba en serio.

Hasta que, después de un mes, Luciano se vio en la misma situación — tomó coraje y, enredado en las sábanas, completamente desnudo, pregunto despreocupado.

" _¿Te quieres quedar para un café...?_ "

Y para su alegría, Martín sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y dijo.

" _Dudo que tu café sea mejor que el mío, che._ "

Luciano abrió una sonrisa enorme y respondió.

" _Si no lo pruebas, nunca vas a saber._ "


	8. La vida real es aún mejor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 17: Primer Encuentro  
> Cuando Coco llegó con esa extraña idea de la nada, María no pudo sino suspirar.  
> Aún así, nunca esperó terminar siendo amiga de tales personas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Humano en el que todos viven en la misma ciudad pero no se conocen, relación establecida (USAVene).
> 
> Español mayormente neutro bcs I'm lazzy, toques de inglés y vocabulario gamer. Hay un diccionario de las palabras en negrita al final por si acaso (?)

— _¡Es que no entiendo qué tiene de bueno, solo se dedica a apretar botones!_ — Catalina suspiró al escuchar la voz molesta de María.

Conocía el genio de su hermana, pero sus oídos no agradecían los gritos que esta pegaba al otro lado del teléfono. Tal vez no debió ponerlo en altavoz, pero necesitaba tener sus manos libres en aquel momento para no parar de hacer click con el ratón ni escribir en el teclado.

Si los vecinos se quejaban luego sería culpa de María, no de ella.

— ¿Y ahora qué hizo Alfred? —

— _¡Lleva encerrado en su habitación todo el día!_ —

— Yo también. —

— _¡Jugando, Coco!_ —

— ¿Eso no es normal? —

— _Pues-Pues sí, pero..._ — La voz titubeante de María le sacó una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás celosa de un juego? —

— _... Tal vez._ — Confesó mientras algo de movimiento podía escucharse en el fondo.

De seguro estaba tumbada en su cama, dando vueltas entre las mantas mientras movía sus pies nerviosamente. Ya había olvidado el número de veces en las que la había visto así por culpa del estadounidense.

— ¿Por qué no solo te creas una cuenta y juegas con él? De seguro no le importaría ayudarte a levear. —

— _¿Levear...?_ — María ignoró de forma rotunda la pregunta.

— Subir de nivel. — Tradujo antes de que la idea más brillante de la semana viniera a su cabeza. — Oye... —

— _... ¿Qué?_ —

— ¿Te había dicho alguna vez que juego HFA? —

— _¡¿Qué dices?!_ —

El logo del juego cargando frente a ella reveló que no mentía.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Todo fue culpa de Alfred, su querido y fastidioso Alfred.

María estaba acostumbrada a pasar largos ratos mirando la pantalla del televisor en silencio, mientras Alfred apretaba con frenesí los botones de su mando. _Arriba_ , _triángulo_ , _L2_ , _izquierda_... Se volvía aburrido luego de un rato.

No era como si el rubio nunca le hubiera invitado a jugar, y de hecho siempre estaba conectado el mando del _second player_ en caso de que ella quisiera intentarlo, pero María sabía reconocer que no era buena en los videojuegos. Por lo menos no en aquellos en lo que tenías que estar cuidando que un zombie no te matara de la nada a la vez que corrías, recargabas, apuntabas y disparabas al mismo tiempo, sin poder siquiera observar el mando por el riesgo de morir.

Habían unas cuantas excepciones, pero ninguna de ellas retenían la atención de Alfred por más de media hora. Por eso, luego de su patético dieciseisavo fracaso, decidió que era mejor mantenerse alejada de ellos.

Era suficiente para María con permanecer al lado de Alfred, burlándose cuando este moría por algo estúpido y dándole ánimos cuando estaba por completar un nivel especialmente difícil.

Sin embargo, el problema era cuando en vez de estar juntos en el sofá Alfred prefería estar frente a esa bestial computadora de la que tanto se enorgullecía.

El motivo: Hetare's Fantasy Adventure, abreviado como HFA. Un juego online en el que Alfred era (según él mismo) uno de los mejores jugadores.

Pese a que el internet lo clasificaba como "Un **MMORPG** más del montón", Alfred podía llegar a pasar horas frente al monitor mientras completaba misiones absurdamente difíciles junto a sus amigos del juego, ignorandola a ella de paso.

Por supuesto que luego se disculpaba y la mimaba por horas, pero eso no disminuía el rencor interno que María aprendió a tenerle al juego. Sin embargo, cuando Alfred se excusó de poder verla porque " _Estamos completando este evento con los de mi **Guild**... I'm so sorry, Mary._ ", supo que era el colmo.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber ella que Coco también jugaba a esa cosa?

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Con sus portátiles en sus piernas, Catalina sonrió cuando finalmente la barra de instalación del juego llegó a su fin. María a su lado, ya resignada, tan solo se preparó al ver la pantalla de inicio de sesión cargando.

Ingresó los datos que hace unos cuantos minutos había registrado, y al instante fue recibida con un mensaje de bienvenida de parte de Hetare's Fantasy Adventure.

Sí, ese juego que Alfred tanto amaba.

El plan era simple, subir de nivel hasta alcanzarle y luego "vengarse". Parecía ser más gasto que recompensa, por lo que María dudó hasta que finalmente Coco logró convencerle.

— Solo imagina a tu pobre Alfred queriendo ser consolado luego de morir veinte veces y perder todos sus objetos en el juego. —

Catalina fue alguna especie de genio malvado en su vida pasada, estaba convencida de ello.

— Aquí creas tu personaje. — Explicó la castaña al ver aparecer la pantalla, mientras María tan solo asentía con la cabeza.

No habían muchas opciones de personalización, tan solo unos pocos estilos de peinado y dos vestimentas estándar. Aunque Catalina mencionó que a medida que progresabas en el juego podías obtener una apariencia cada vez más única. Se escuchaba como publicidad barata.

De cualquier forma, en poco tiempo tuvo a su aventurera de cabello negro caminando por las primeras mazmorras del juego junto al personaje de su hermana, quien ya había iniciado sesión en su portátil.

— ¿Por qué el nombre? — Preguntó María al ver a la arquera castaña que acompañaba a su personaje.

— Es un buen nombre. — Respondió Catalina sin más antes de centrar su vista en la pantalla. — Ahora empiezan tus lecciones, así que presta atención y comienza a aprender a escribir rápido en ese teclado. —

— Sí, sí... —

Pronto, el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los clicks del ratón y las teclas siendo presionadas.

 **CocoFtSancocho** = 「 _Y aquí de vez en cuando aparece un NPC que vende buenos items_ 」

 **LandOfGrace** = 「 _NPC?_ 」

 **CocoFtSancocho** = 「 _Personajes programados, sus nombres aparecen en distinto color que los jugadores_ 」

 **LandOfGrace** = 「 _Ahhh_ 」

 **CocoFtSancocho** = 「 _Pero si ves a alguien con su nombre en rojo corres y me avisas, porque esos son PKs_ 」

 **LandOfGrace** = 「 _PKs?_ 」

 **CocoFtSancocho** = 「 _Que matan a jugadores noobs_ 」

 **LandOfGrace** = 「 _Noobs?_ 」

Catalina tenía un arduo trabajo que hacer.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Cuando María logró llegar a nivel 20 por fín fue el momento de elegir su clase. Aunque a diferencia de otros con cientas de opciones, HFA solo tenía tres opciones: espadachín, arquero y mago.

¿Cuál escogió? Eso no era lo que importaba, sino la nueva propuesta de Catalina. Cuando pensó que solo seguirían haciendo misiones juntas, ella llegó de la nada invitandole a su gremio.

Ahí fue cuando todo empezó a desviarse del plan original.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

El pequeño _Guild_ en el que Coco estaba no era precisamente el más organizado del mundo, pero sí que eran amistosos.

Y como siempre, mientras María completaba un par de misiones sencillas por su cuenta, el chat interno del _Guild_ estaba más que activo.

 **brasilIpandeiro** = 「 _DK_ 」

 **matesybrillos** = 「 _DK_ 」

 **cagastefuego** = 「 _se van a callar par de conchudos? :^)_ 」

 **LandOfGrace** = 「 _Traducción_ 」

 **brasilIpandeiro** = 「 _Dishonorable Kill huehuehue_ 」

 **matesybrillos** = 「 _Wb Grace_ 」

 **matesybrillos** = 「 _Ah, wb es para "welcome back"_ 」

 **LandOfGrace** = 「 _Ay, gracias corazón~ ♡_ 」

La cantidad de términos que los jugadores utilizaban seguía siendo igual de confusa para María, pero por suerte ninguno de ellos tenía problema en explicarle su significado.

El primer día luego de que entró en el _Guild_ se burlaron un poco de ella, pero solo por un momento antes de darle la bienvenida y varios consejos respecto al juego.

 **cagastefuego** = 「 _brazuca, **pvp**_ 」

 **brasilIpandeiro** = 「 _de nuevo?_ 」

 **brasilIpandeiro** = 「 _huehuehuehuehue_ 」

 **matesybrillos** = 「 _Y Coco?_ 」

 **LandOfGrace** = 「 _Esta... **afk**? Asi se decia?_ 」

 **Sopaipilla** = 「 _Si, y hola_ 」

 **Sopaipilla** = 「 _Anda **grindeando** el Pancho?_ 」

 **cagastefuego** = 「 _te conectas re tarde sopaipilla_ 」

 **Sopaipilla** = 「 _Eso es un sí?_ 」

 **cagastefuego** = 「 _anda con el rey de las papas_ 」

 **brasilIpandeiro** = 「 _rey de los boludos_ 」

 **cagastefuego** = 「 _vas a empezar de nuevo? :^)_ 」

Con el tiempo, María comenzó a entender lentamente aquella forma de hablar tan peculiar que tenían.

Así también como datos RL de todos ellos.

Ah, RL son las siglas de "Real Life". Datos de la vida real, que María aprendió era importante no revelar a cualquiera.

Martín, mejor conocido como " _cagastefuego_ ", era un argentino (esto se notaba por su acento textual) que se describía a sí mismo como la perfección en persona, aunque Manuel, " _Sopaipilla_ ", que decía conocerle afirmaba que solo era un teñido metrosexual.

Los primos de Martín, Sebastián y Daniel, también jugaban. Solían bromear respecto a que conversaban más a través del juego que por celular.

Luciano, " _brasilIpandeiro_ ", era un brasileño que por accidente instaló el juego en español en vez de en portugués. Podría haberse cambiado de servidor en cualquier momento, pero afirmaba estar feliz ahí y no querer perder todos sus objetos al tener que crear un nuevo personaje.

Miguel, que pese a ser hombre tenía un avatar femenino por los beneficios de cierto Item que permitía casar a dos jugadores, también conocido como " _elreydelaspapas_ ", era la pareja en RL de un tal Francisco que le recordaba mucho a cierta persona.

Estaban también los miembros de un Guild aliado, bastante más caótico que el suyo. Había hecho un par de misiones junto a una tal Ana Camila, intercambiado items con el _alter_ (o cuenta secundaria, ¿tanto costaba decirlo en español?) de Manuel (controlado a veces por el chileno mismo y otras por alguien que vivía junto a él) e incluso pasado el rato conversando con " _RoroPan_ " mientras esperaba a que Coco se conectara.

Y la lista seguía y seguía.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

No se había topado con la cuenta de Alfred en todo ese tiempo, pero sí con la de varios de los amigos de este.

Por supuesto, no había forma de que reconocieran a la persona detrás de la pantalla, por más de que su avatar fuera pareciendose cada vez a ella misma, si ya hasta tenía el mismo peinado (con una flor exclusiva de evento agregada).

El problema llegó cuando se encontró con el estadounidense.

En la vida real.

— Has estado distante, Mary... — Murmuró Alfred con la cabeza algo cabizbaja, observandola con esos brillantes ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y un puchero en el rostro.

— Tú también lo estabas... — Se quejó, imitando el puchero del otro al sentir como éste entrelazaba sus manos.

Alfred no pudo contradecir este hecho, por lo que solo pudo rodearla con sus brazos y traerle hacia sí.

Y en la calidez de aquel abrazo, María recordó que pese a todo amaba a ese estúpido que no hacía más que tonterías.

— ¿Qué te parece una cita? — Propuso de pronto el rubio, dándole una sonrisa calmada, de esas que solo dejaba escapar cuando la sentía junto a él. — El sábado, podríamos ir al cine o... —

— Ah, no puedo el sábado. —

— ¿Eh? —

No podía, porque ese día su _Guild_ había acordado realizar su primer encuentro _RL_. Y María ya estaba ansiosa por poderle ver la cara a todo ese montón de personas con mucho tiempo libre.

Alfred tendría que disculparla por esta vez.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

No era como si Alfred fuese un _stalker_ o nada parecido, era el héroe de la libertad después de todo... Sin embargo seguramente eso parecía, siguiendo desde la distancia a su hermosa Mary con un par de gafas oscuras (cortesía de cierto delincuente que por desgracia se pasaba por su casa de vez en cuando) y una sudadera con capucha gris.

¿La razón detrás de su "Operación"? Las excusas que la chica había puesto ante su idea de salir juntos el sábado.

No es que dudara de ella, por supuesto que no, pero prefería confirmar con sus propios ojos qué era más importante que pasar tiempo con él.

Y cuando la vio salir de su casa en la mañana, faltando poco para el medio día, con la ropa que mejor le quedaba y un maquillaje sencillo pero que no hacia sino acentuar sus facciones, no pudo sino meterse en el papel.

— Alfa a Cuartel General, el objetivo está entrando a una cafetería. —

La persona al otro lado del teléfono, su desafortunado hermano Matthew, suspiró antes de responder con un tono cansado.

— _Cuartel General a Alfa, intenta no hacer nada estúpido como entr-_ —

— Alfa a Cuartel General, comienzo operativo de infiltración. —

— _... Recibido._ —

Jugaría hockey con él un rato después de esto.

Fue fácil entrar en la cafetería, y aún más localizar dónde estaba María (no es como si pudiera pasar desapercibida en primer lugar). Tomó asiento en la barra, observando fijamente a aquel grupo extraño con el que la chica estaba hablando.

La conversación que alcanzaba a escuchar no despejó ninguna de sus dudas.

— ¿Todavía no llega Daniel? — Preguntó ella.

— Alfa a Cuartel General, buscar la información de todos los Danielos del país. — Susurró a su teléfono.

— _Alfred, no creo que-_ —

— ¡Shhh! —

— Fue a buscar a Luciano, no queríamos que se perdiera. — Le respondió un chico con gafas y aura brillante, sonriendo con dulzura hacia ella. — Ah, aquí está el menú. Ordenaremos cuando lleguen todos. —

— Pero Grace~ — Soltó de pronto un rubio, con los ojos verdes como las hojas de verano. — Nunca nos contaste que eras así. —

— No me gusta presumir~ — Pese al tono de seguridad de sus palabras, sus mejillas se cubrieron con un ligero sonrojo. — Y es "María", ¿recuerdas? —

— Sí, sí~ —

— Alfa a Cuartel General, autocontrol. —

— _¿No está con sus amigos?_ —

— No conozco a ninguno de ellos, o al menos nunca me ha hablad-¡Ah, Coco! —

La visión de Catalina entrando por la puerta de la cafetería fue tranquilizante de cierta manera, no tardó en encontrar al grupo y unirse a ellos.

¿Por qué María nunca le había hablado de ellos? Se veían demasiado cercanos para ser simples conocidos. Ni pensar que fuera la primera vez que veían sus rostros.

Aún así, la sonrisa alegre que María portaba en el rostro de alguna forma logró tranquilizar el corazón de Alfred.

Salió de la cafetería con un expreso y un par de galletas en una bolsa, para Matthew. La risa de María y aquel grupo resonó por largo rato en su cabeza, haciéndole dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Un par de meses después descubrió que aquel grupo no era otro sino el Zerg que siempre arruinaba sus misiones, y su felicidad de que María se juntara con ellos se esfumó.

— ¿Qué es un zerg? — Preguntó ella, con una expresión que parecía acostumbrada a formar.

— ¡Un grupo que solo va por ahí destrozando! —

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —

— ¡They are irrational lunatics! —

— Son mis amigos, Alfred. —

— ¡Traen caos a su paso! —

María negó con la cabeza, acostumbrada a estos pequeños ataques de parte del otro.

— ¿No te has preguntado siquiera cómo es que los conozo? —

— ... Oh, es verdad. — Dudó por un momento. — No juegas HF-... —

Y ahí fue cuando vio la luz.

— ... —

Porque esa chica (bueno, su avatar era femenino) que de pronto apareció para retarle a duelos a muerte (con cuchillos), le hizo bajar doce niveles en dos horas y le dejó fuera del ranking del server se parecía bastante a María.

— ... ¿ _LandOfGrace_? —

— Manuel tenía razón, tardaste en darte cuenta. —

Cuando horas más tarde LandOfGrace comentó sobre lo bien que había ido todo en el chat del gremio, las felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar.

Era uno más del montón, pero era un buen juego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMORPG: Juego de rol multijugador masico online.  
> Guild: Gremio de jugadores y tal, completan misiones juntos.  
> PVP: Player Vs Player, jugador contra jugador.  
> AFK: Abreviación en inglés para "lejos del teclado", que no está frente a la pantalla.  
> Grindear / Grinding: Hacer X para ganar experiencia y subir de nivel por largo rato, de manera sistemática y repetitiva.
> 
> Los nombres para el juego están basados en twitter, saludos (?)


	9. Cuándo de Chile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 19: Arte y Música
> 
> Fue solo un grito ahogado, pero fue suficiente para despertar a Manuel.
> 
> Despertó de una pesadilla, una que parecía más real que las últimas horas. Y cuando salió de su habitación para buscar la causa de aquel ruido, se percató que no era el único con problemas para dormir.
> 
> Con el cabello más oscuro que las tierras de Arauco y ojos igual de verdes que los olivos del valle central, su reflejo permaneció en silencio mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Sus labios, aún mudos, intentaron pronunciar una disculpa al momento en que su vista enfocó a Manuel en el marco de la puerta.
> 
> Pero Manuel no las necesitaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucha historia tal vez no correctamente ordenada, angst y headcanons que tal vez nadie entienda.
> 
> Tengo problemas con estos dos porque los quiero mucho, eso.

El rasgueo de la guitarra, el compás de su voz, todo era arte.

Incomprensible y confuso, pero que le daba calma a su corazón.

Arte.

 

_「 OH Chile, largo pétalo_

_de mar y vino y nieve,_

_ay cuándo_

_ay cuándo y cuándo_

_ay cuándo_

_me encontraré contigo,_

_enrollarás tu cinta_

_de espuma blanca y negra en mi cintura,_

_desencadenaré mi poesía_

_sobre tu territorio. 」_

 

Manuel no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta del significado de lo que sus ojos expresaban en lugar de su muda voz, y cuando le extendió la guitarra con una sonrisa de duda y como respuesta _él_ negó con la cabeza, confirmó sus sospechas.

— No puedo tocar. —

— ¿Nunca te enseñaron? —

— Nunca quise aprender. —

 

_「 Hay hombres_

_mitad pez, mitad viento,_

_hay otros hombres hechos de agua._

_Yo estoy hecho de tierra._

_Voy por el mundo_

_cada vez más alegre:_

_cada ciudad me da una nueva vida. 」_

 

No volvió a insistir al ver un halo frío cruzar esos ojos que creía siempre cálidos, pero no dejó de lado el instrumento.

Esa guitarra era una reliquia, una de las pocas cosas que Antonio le había obsequiado. Y aunque sabía bien que los otros también conservaban las suyas, era el único que continuaba tocandola.

Pese a que las cuerdas no eran las mismas de antaño, las notas se desprendían igual de claras. Y a Manuel le gustaba el sonido, distinto a todas las otras guitarras, por eso continuaba tocando.

Y _él_ , como su único espectador, no desvió en ningún momento la mirada de su rostro.

Ese rostro igual al suyo, pero que a la vez era completamente distinto.

 

_「 El mundo está naciendo._

_Pero si llueve en Lota_

_sobre mí cae la lluvia,_

_si en Lonquimay la nieve_

_resbala de las hojas_

_llega la nieve donde estoy. 」_

 

¿Habría tocado si al frente estuviera cualquier otra persona? Dudaba de la respuesta.

Era solo que, sin entender realmente por qué, se sentía cómodo con la presencia del otro frente a él. Solo estaba ahí, observandole con sus ojos claros, sin un atisbo de aburrimiento ni resentimiento.

Se extraño de verle llegar, y aún más cuando al tumbarse permaneció en un insólito silencio. Estaba acostumbrado a escucharle parlotear por horas de asuntos sin el menor sentido, pero esa parte suya parecía estar durmiendo en ese momento.

 

_「 Crece en mí el trigo oscuro de Cautín._

_Yo tengo una araucaria en Villarrica,_

_tengo arena en el Norte Grande,_

_tengo una rosa rubia en la provincia,_

_y el viento que derriba_

_la última ola de Valparaiso_

_me golpea en el pecho_

_con un ruido quebrado_

_como si allí tuviera_

_mi corazón una ventana rota. 」_

 

La canción se detuvo cuando Manuel notó como esos ojos verdes se cerraban de la nada, mientras un raro ceño fruncido se dibujaba en el rostro de la perpetua sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

La pregunta permaneció en el aire por largo rato, mientras él lentamente volvía a abrir sus ojos.

Parecía disconforme con algo, desviando la mirada mientras continuaba con esa extraña expresión en su cara.

Tiempo después, Manuel reconocería ese gesto frente al espejo. El rostro que colocaba al rechazarse a sí mismo.

— No lo entiendo. — Confesó el de cabello más oscuro, cambiando su foco de atención a la guitarra en sus manos.

¿Cómo le explicabas a alguien carente de razón sobre el significado que las palabras eran incapaces de definir?

Lo único que Manuel fue capaz de hacer fue continuar tocando, esperando que de alguna forma la melodía reminiscente pudiera darle al otro la respuesta que buscaba.

 

_「 El mes de octubre ha llegado hace tan poco tiempo del pasado octubre que cuando éste llegó fue como si me estuviera mirando el tiempo inmóvil. 」_

 

El sonido del disparo de aquel 19 de septiembre de 1891 aún helaba todo su cuerpo.

Con el cabello más oscuro que las tierras de Arauco y ojos igual de verdes que los futuros olivos del valle central, su reflejo permaneció en silencio por un largo rato hasta finalmente sonreír, con una sonrisa impropia para su rostro, con sus ojos llenos de una emoción que Manuel no supo identificar.

Sin desviar ni un segundo su mirada del extraño, el joven representante de la República de Chile se acercó y le extendió su mano. Un saludo silencioso sin emoción alguna.

 

_「 Aquí es otoño. Cruzo_

_la estepa siberiana._

_Día tras día todo es amarillo,_

_el árbol y la usina,_

_la tierra y lo que en ella el hombre nuevo crea:_

_hay oro y llama roja,_

_mañana inmensidad, nieve, pureza. 」_

 

Como un acuerdo mudo, la conclusión fue clara.

Como una metáfora de los roles que ambos tenían grabados en cadenas de oro, aceptaron vivir de aquella manera.

Manuel era la razón, _él_ era la fuerza.

No había nada que discutir.

Pero en lo más profundo de su existencia, _él_ renegó todo.

Porque fue Manuel quien luchó por su libertad y asumió desde un comienzo aquel nombre.

Porque _él_ , en su jaula de oro, solo quiso huir de todo. De su rostro, de su destino y del distorsionado futuro que le esperaba.

Porque era un cobarde, y no le arrebataría a Manuel el nombre que por derecho le correspondía.

 

_「 En mi país la primavera_

_viene de norte a sur con su fragancia._

_Es como una muchacha_

_que por las piedras negras de Coquimbo,_

_por la orilla solemne de la espuma_

_vuela con pies desnudos_

_hasta los archipiélagos heridos. 」_

 

Con los años la guitarra fue olvidada cada vez más, reposando en la quietud de una habitación siempre cerrada. Nadie se hubiera percatado de su ausencia, ni de como el polvo iba consumiendole.

El tiempo pasaba rápido para aquellos benditos con la inmortalidad.

Y al notarlo, Manuel recordó la calidez que sentía con la presencia de alguien para escuchar la melodía.

 

_「 No sólo territorio, primavera,_

_llenándome, me ofreces._

_No soy un hombre solo. 」_

 

Se extrañó al escuchar aquel nombre salir de los labios de ese hombre a quien tanto admiraba. ¿Cuándo y cómo? Sus preguntas no fueron respondidas.

No supo que sentir, ni mucho menos como responder, pero se alegró de que el otro estuviera bien.

Al abandonar la capital, su propio corazón, ¿no estaba tan solo huyendo de un problema sin nombre?

No, tenía nombre.

Era llamado destino.

 

_「 Nací en el sur. De la frontera_

_traje las soledades y el galope_

_del último caudillo._

_Pero el Partido me bajó del caballo_

_y me hice hombre, y anduve_

_los arenales y las cordilleras_

_amando y descubriendo. 」_

 

Aún si las fronteras no estaban claras y de lo único que tenía certeza era de su constante respirar, eso era prueba suficiente de que estaba vivo.

Manuel había aceptado vivir de aquella forma, aunque no era como si alguien le hubiese dado la opción de negarse. Representando al fin del mundo, al país olvidado en el sur, él era su encarnación.

¿Qué era _él_? Con su mismo rostro, pero completamente distinto.

¿Qué haría Manuel en su lugar? ¿Cómo podría levantarse todos los días sabiendo que su eternidad no tenía sentido alguno?

En ningún momento le preguntó al respecto.

 

_「 Pueblo mío, verdad que en primavera_

_suena mi nombre en tus oídos_

_y tú me reconoces_

_como si fuera un río_

_que pasa por tu puerta? 」_

 

— ¿Neftalí? —

— Sí, pregunto por ti. —

Esos ojos verdes lo observaron con duda, negándose a creer sus palabras pese a que su mente había acordado nunca cuestionarle.

— ¿Por qué? —

Y Manuel, con algo de envidia, desvió la mirada lejos de aquellos ojos, para esquivar el sentimiento de desolación que en ellos podía ver.

— "¿Por qué?" —

— Bueno, tu eres el de la poesía. — Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello.

Pese a que años más tarde todos sabrían al respecto, en esa época Manuel lo había ocultado hasta rayar el punto de la obsesión.

Nadie sabía de los versos que escribía, ni la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro al leer con júbilo las palabras de un simple mortal.

Y _él_ , como si nada, se había percatado de ello sin darle ni siquiera un atisbo de sospecha.

— ... ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó con su mirada fija en el otro.

— La poesía es arte, ¿no? —

— ... Sí. —

Levantó sus hombros, restandole importancia al asunto, y Manuel no supo reconocer la emoción que ese verde proyectó, pero sí la ternura en las palabras que después vinieron.

— Por eso, eres como el arte. —

Tardó bastante en entender el significado de esas palabras.

 

_「 Soy un río. Si escuchas_

_pausadamente bajo los salares_

_de Antofagasta, o bien_

_al sur, de Osorno_

_o hacia la cordillera, en Melipilla,_

_o en Temuco, en la noche_

_de astros mojados y laurel sonoro,_

_pones sobre la tierra tus oídos,_

_escucharás que corro_

_sumergido, cantando. 」_

 

Los años continuaron pasando, y el que una vez había huido volvió.

No porque estuviera listo para afrontarle, sino porque así se le fue ordenado.

El pequeño estruendo de caos que los años anteriores habían emitido le recordaba a Manuel al tiempo antes de conocerle.

Por suerte, no volvió a verlo en las mismas circunstancias. Los que ostentaban el poder necesitaban tener al país en orden, y no servía de nada aquella indigna ley si una parte del país se encontraba escondida en el sur.

Reunirlos con calma y mantenerlos en la mira era la mejor opción.

A Manuel no le extrañó ver una sonrisa de angustia en su rostro cuando arribó en su hogar.

Contrario a la mayoría, ellos no se odiaban. Pero aún no estaban preparados para hablar de ello.

Y la tensión que esto producía no era fácil de ignorar.

Aún así, cuando él andaba cerca, Manuel podía dejar aquellos cuadernos sin cuidado alguno, sabiendo que aunque los leyera no entendería lo que las palabras ahí plasmadas querían decir.

 

_「 Octubre, oh primavera,_

_devuélveme a mi pueblo. 」_

 

Ese hombre hizo lo contrario, y huyó.

Manuel aprobó el hecho, no queriendo ver como terminaba esa vida que aún tenía tanto que ofrecer.

En esa época más que nunca, escondió con recelo todo rastro de la voluntad que antes le caracterizaba.

Nunca imaginó lo mucho que le serviría esta práctica veinte años después.

 

_「 Qué haré sin ver mil hombres,_

_mil muchachas,_

_qué haré sin conducir sobre mis hombros_

_una parte de la esperanza? 」_

 

Una extraña rutina doméstica comenzó a formarse entre ellos, y de esa forma notó los curiosos hábitos del otro.

No era bueno para quedarse quieto, o tal vez solo gustaba de aprovechar el tiempo de la mejor manera. No tenía interés alguno en trabajar como Manuel, pero en un par de ocasiones le ofreció su ayuda al verlo llegar con el cansancio grabado en su rostro.

El castaño le agradecía, pero se negaba a compartir la carga sobre sus hombros.

 

_「 Qué haré sin caminar con la bandera_

_que de mano en mano en la fila_

_de nuestra larga lucha_

_llegó a las manos mías? 」_

 

El tiempo continuó, y pronto aquella absurda ley desapareció como la nieve en primavera.

Podrían haber vuelto a las vidas que tenían antes, pero escogieron permanecer así por un tiempo más.

Era agradable llegar a casa y escuchar un saludo.

Cuando la tierra se sacudió en el sur, y sintió su corazón partirse en dos antes de que el dolor le atravesara, estaban juntos.

Cuando despertó luego de meses de silencio, seguía junto a _él_. Estaba en la silla al lado de la cama que había acogido a su cuerpo por tantos días, mientras su pueblo gritaba contra viento y marea para levantarse, con vendas iguales a las suyas en su cuerpo, y sus ojos empapados en lágrimas.

Había despertado antes por obra del destino, que tantas penas les tenía aún preparadas.

Y Manuel no pudo sino reír al escuchar los balbuceos del de ojos verdes, que apoyándose en la muralla se esforzaba por contener sus sentimientos.

Un abrazo estando así hubiera dolido bastante, por lo que fue suficiente con tomar la mano del otro y dejar que las lágrimas se derramaran.

Sus piernas dolían bastante, pero no las necesitaba cuando su mente estaba en pie de nuevo.

Fue difícil, pero de alguna forma lograron continuar junto al tiempo.

El futuro era cada vez más desconcertante, mientras la sombra de la guerra de los dos gigantes se esparcía en todo el mundo. Pero no era nada de lo que preocuparse cuando incluso su actual jefe sonreía ante la presencia del de ojos verdes en La Moneda.

Era más sencillo terminar el trabajo entre dos, o eso decía él.

— _Algún día América tendrá una voz de continente, una voz de pueblo unido. Una voz que será respetada y oída; porque será la voz de pueblos dueños de su propio destino._ —

Su jefe era muy idealista a veces, pero a Manuel no le desagradaba.

Y entonces, remeciendo al país y al mundo, la noticia del éxito de aquel hombre llegó.

 

_「 Ay Patria, Patria,_

_ay Patria, cuándo_

_ay cuándo y cuándo_

_cuándo_

_me encontraré contigo? 」_

 

Tardó en convencer al otro, pero de alguna forma consiguió que le acompañara hasta Estocolmo.

Estuvo todo el viaje con el ceño fruncido, mientras murmuraba entre dientes como su presencia era innecesaria. En el fondo, Manuel pensó que solo quería permanecer en casa hasta navidad.

El recinto continuaba igual que la última vez, cuando en compañía de aquella mujer había cruzado sus puertas.

Tal vez era el destino que ambos, amigos pese a la diferencia de edad, hubieran obtenido el mismo premio.

Presenciaron juntos el discurso de aquel hombre, y Manuel aplaudió con la misma intensidad que hace veintiséis años.

Y cumpliendo con sus planes, Manuel logró que esos dos se encontraran luego de tanto tiempo.

 

_「 Lejos de ti_

_mitad de tierra tuya y hombre tuyo_

_he continuado siendo,_

_y otra vez hoy la primavera pasa._

_Pero yo con tus flores me he llenado,_

_con tu victoria voy sobre la frente_

_y en ti siguen viviendo mis raíces. 」_

 

— Felicidades, Neftalí. — Sin saber qué más decir, el de ojos verdes tan solo permaneció a su lado luego de decir aquellas palabras.

— Me halagan sus palabras, aunque hace mucho que ya nadie me llama así. —

Era fácil notar la incomodidad del otro, pero Manuel fingió no ver nada mientras intercambiaba palabras con el hombre frente a él, aún humilde pese al premio entre sus manos.

Ignoró la mirada de pánico que el otro le dio cuando anunció su retirada, para saludar como correspondía a los otros países presentes. Los dejó solos, en esa habitación pulcra que lograba retener el calor del frío exterior.

Sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos después de cerrar la puerta.

Permaneció ahí por largo rato, con su espalda apoyada contra la pared y su oído lo más cerca posible de la puerta.

Y escuchó con calma las palabras de aquel hombre, que con el mismo tono de profesor que esa mujer utilizaba comenzaban a explicarle ese poema de ya diecisiete años a su reflejo.

Con las palabras más precisas, para que la mente impoluta de la criatura con apariencia humana entendiera, el hombre continuó incluso cuando los sollozos del otro amenazaban con opacar su voz.

Y al terminar, tan solo permaneció en silencio mientras el llanto del dueño de aquellos ojos verdes seguía fluyendo.

 

_「 Ay cuándo_

_encontraré tu primavera dura,_

_y entre todos tus hijos_

_andaré por tus campos y tus calles_

_con mis zapatos viejos. 」_

 

Fingió ignorancia al regresar, y evitó preguntar la razón detrás de los ojos rojos del otro. El hombre, con solo una mirada, le agradeció.

La despedida entre ellos no aparentó ser nada especial, pero Manuel sabía que era porque luego de ello nada más podía ser dicho.

Volvieron a su tierra como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos, excepto que algo cambió.

¿Qué era esa nueva emoción en los ojos del otro?

 

_「 Ay cuándo_

_iré con Elías Lafferte_

_por toda la pampa dorada. 」_

 

Lo descubrió sentado, leyendo esos cuadernos sin nombre ni portada.

— Pensé que tal vez ahora podría, pero... —

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba acariciando los cabellos oscuros del otro, intentando quitar esa expresión de angustia de su rostro.

No era como si sus poemas valieran la pena tampoco, no se estaba perdiendo de nada.

Sin embargo supuso que ese no era el consuelo que el otro buscaba.

 

_「 Ay cuándo a ti te apretaré la boca,_

_chilena que me esperas,_

_con mis labios errantes? 」_

 

Los dos años siguientes fueron cada vez más turbulentos, y el desasosiego que Manuel sentía aumentar con cada día que pasaba no hacía nada mejor.

El de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa en su rostro, fingía serenidad.

 

_「 Ay cuándo_

_podré entrar en la sala del Partido_

_a sentarme con Pedro Fogonero,_

_con el que no conozco y sin embargo_

_es más hermano mío que mi hermano.」_

 

Y ese día de septiembre llegó.

 

_「 Ay cuándo_

_me sacará del sueño un trueno verde_

_de tu manto marino. 」_

 

¿Cómo lo había sabido? ¿Por qué en ningún momento expresó el miedo que sabía estaba destrozando su alma?

La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, y no había forma de salir de ella sin la llave que el de ojos verdes ahora portaba.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —

— Solo por hoy, Manu... —

— ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! —

No respondió ninguna de sus preguntas.

 

_「 Ay cuándo, Patria, en las elecciones_

_iré de casa en casa recogiendo_

_la libertad temerosa_

_para que grite en medio de la calle. 」_

 

La pequeña radio que tenía en su habitación se encargó de contarle lo ocurrido, la Radio Corporación transmitió hasta el final.

Y gritó, porque sintió cada estruendo de bala en sus oídos, el fuego quemando sus alas y la vida de esa persona esfumandose.

Y lloró, porque sabía que el de ojos verdes no vendría a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

De seguro _él_ también estaba llorando, por no poder despedirse ni disculparse por una última vez.

Doce días después, ese hombre murió.

 

_「 Ay cuándo, Patria,_

_te casarás conmigo_

_con ojos **verdemar** y vestido de nieve_

_y tendremos millones de hijos nuevos_

_que entregarán la tierra a los hambrientos. 」_

 

Los siguientes diecisiete años fueron borrosos para Manuel.

Su jefe no respondió ninguna de sus preguntas, porque lo que decía no eran más que imaginaciones suyas.

Él era Chile, no había nadie más.

Como si todos esos años hubieran sido un sueño.

Aún sí Manuel hubiera intentado convencerse de ello, su alma seguía recordando.

Pero- las pastillas eran blancas.

Con una, lograba conciliar el sueño por al menos cinco horas, antes de despertar con el miedo de su pueblo corriendo por sus venas.

Con dos, las pesadillas y su consciencia se esfumaban, y podía pasar toda la noche sin pensar en nada. Las mañanas eran lo peor, al sentir en su estómago las náuseas de ver-

Con ocho, intentó callar los gritos que sentía en su corazón.

 

No funcionó.

 

Aún no podía ver a su madre, la situación con Miguel y Julio seguía igual de tensa, y Martín-

 

Siempre había estado solo, desde que Antonio llegó a sus tierras.

Pero ahora estaba realmente solo.

Los años pasaban, cada vez más lento.

Cuando comenzó a escuchar el No, pensó que tal vez era solo otro sueño.

Cuando volvió a ver esos ojos verdes, decidió que no importaba.

Si era un sueño, prefería no despertar nunca.

 

_「 Ay Patria, sin harapos,_

_ay primavera mía,_

_ay cuándo_

_ay cuándo y cuándo_

_despertaré en tus brazos_

_empapado de mar y de rocío. 」_

 

Fue solo un grito ahogado, pero fue suficiente para despertar a Manuel.

Despertó de una pesadilla, una que parecía más real que las últimas horas. Y cuando salió de su habitación para buscar la causa de aquel ruido, se percató que no era el único con problemas para dormir.

Con el cabello más oscuro que las tierras de Arauco y ojos igual de verdes que los olivos del valle central, su reflejo permaneció en silencio mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Sus labios, aún mudos, intentaron pronunciar una disculpa al momento en que su vista enfocó a Manuel en el marco de la puerta.

Pero Manuel no las necesitaba.

Permanecieron despiertos por horas, bebiendo té que sabía como ambrosía luego de todos esos años.

Aún así salió temprano, cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Había mucho trabajo que hacer ahora que la democracia estaba de regreso.

Al volver al mediodía, pues su jefe insistió en que necesitaba descansar, fue recibido con un cuaderno sobre la mesa, de portada azul como el mar y hojas blancas como la nieve.

— Me acordé de que nunca te había dado nada de regalo. — Mencionó el de ojos verdes al despertar, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Era verdad, pero a la vez una mentira.

— ¿Debería regalarte algo de vuelta? — 

— ¿Uh? Nah... — 

— ¿Seguro? — 

La misma sonrisa que estaba en sus labios se formó en su rostro, mientras los ojos verdes se dirigían hacia cierta habitación cerrada por el tiempo.

— ... ¿Aún tienes la guitarra? — 

— ... Sí. —

Tardaron en quitarle el polvo de encima al pobre instrumento, pero por suerte aún sonaba como antes.

Benjamín se sentó en silencio junto a él, sujetando entre sus manos el cuaderno azul aún limpio.

El rasgueo de la guitarra, el compás de su voz, todo era arte.

Incomprensible y confuso, pero que le daba calma a su corazón.

Las palabras que en las hojas se plasmarían, y las memorias que estas traerían.

Todos los cuadernos que por años Manuel acumuló habían desaparecido, pero ahí estaba uno nuevo.

Para continuar escribiendo, viviendo y sintiendo.

 

_「 Ay cuando yo esté cerca_

_de ti, te tomaré de la cintura,_

_nadie podrá tocarte,_

_yo podré defenderte_

_cantando,_

_cuando_

_vaya contigo, cuando_

_vayas conmigo, cuándo_

_ay cuándo. 」_

 

_ Pablo Neruda.   
_


	10. Resolución inconclusa de memorias inconexas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 21: ☆ Comodín☆ Misterio
> 
> Rompiendo sobre el sonido de las olas y el zumbar del motor, un grito se escuchó en todo el barco.
> 
> La causa: Un asesinato.
> 
> La víctima: Julio Paz.
> 
> Causa de muerte aparente: Un cuchillo clavado en su pecho, justo en su corazón.
> 
> Miguel Prado, el primero en encontrar el cuerpo.
> 
> Sebastián Artigas, dispuesto a resolver el caso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcurre en el mismo universo que "Réquiem de la última flor", una historia de mucho tiempo antes que el gran pianista existiera.

— Entonces, ¿dónde se encontraba al momento del incidente? —

¿Quién hubiera pensado que un viaje de relajación terminaría de aquella forma? Sebastián había recibido la invitación unas semanas antes, por un concurso en el que sin querer había participado.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, era bastante sospechoso.

De seguro el culpable también se sorprendió al ver como aquel sujeto con gafas se revelaba como un detective forense de la policía nacional, los detectives privados solo existían en la ficción. Por desgracia para el criminal, Sebastián presumía de tener las mismas habilidades de uno de ellos.

El cuerpo de la víctima, Julio Paz, fue encontrado en su habitación por el hermano (¿hermanastro?) de este, Miguel Prado, con un cuchillo clavado en su pecho.

Cuando Sebastián fue a revisar el cuerpo, quitando del paso a los morbosos pasajeros que querían observar la situación, encontró al chico tumbado en su cama, con una expresión de shock en su rostro y sus manos aferradas con fuerza a las sábanas.

La hemorragia parecía haber acabado con su vida, o al menos eso parecía indicar la gran cantidad de sangre esparcida.

— Ahora, ¿habrá sido un acto premeditado o es algo que se planeó con antelación? — Pensó el joven detective mientras permanecía en silencio ante la mirada expectante del resto de tripulantes de aquel barco.

Los había conseguido reunir a todos en el salón principal, eran aproximadamente veinte personas contandolo. El capitán, por motivos obvios, permaneció en su puesto luego de ser advertido.

Al llegar a puerto la policía les estaría esperando, pero de ninguna manera Sebastián pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de resolver este caso.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

La última persona en ver a Julio con vida había sido María, que recordaba haberlo visto tomar algo para merendar en la cocina antes de irse a su habitación. Sebastián recordaba el rostro de la chica, una modelo bastante famosa en los medios.

Fue la primera a quien interrogó.

— Según sus declaraciones y las de Miguel, la hora del crimen debe haber sido entre las cinco de la tarde y las nueve de la noche. — Recapituló el de gafas, leyendo los apuntes de su libreta. — ¿Puede decirme que hizo en este tiempo, señorita María? —

— Solo María está bien, detective. — Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, reflejando algo de dolor en sus ojos. — Estaba en la cocina junto a mi hermana cuando ese chico apareció... Me llamó la atención, porque su cara se puso roja cuando le salude por cortesía. —

— ¿Estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo? —

— No, luego de un rato nos fuimos a la terraza. A disfrutar un poco lo último de sol. —

— ¿Hasta qué hora? — La mano de Sebastián anotaba todo sin descanso.

— Mm... ¿Serían las siete? — María pareció pensarlo por un momento, antes de asentir con la cabeza. — Sí, porque luego vimos que Miguel iba a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena. —

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro las palabras de la chica no habrían tenido sentido, pero Miguel era un cocinero de renombre contratado especialmente para la ocasión.

— ¿A dónde fueron luego de eso? — Preguntó mientras continuaba moviendo su bolígrafo sobre su pequeña libreta.

— Al salón principal, justo cuando ese pianista salía. Nos quedamos ahí hasta que escuchamos el grito... —

— ¿Pianista? —

— Martín Hernández, creo que es de Argentina... Es bastante famoso, ¿no? —

Por alguna razón, el nombre sonaba familiar en los oídos de Sebastián, pero no recordaba haber escuchado sobre él.

Cuando fue junto a María de vuelta al salón principal, se alegró de que no hubiera estallado ninguna pelea entre los pasajeros. Todos parecían estar más preocupados por Miguel, que continuaba llorando.

La siguiente persona en entrar en la habitación fue Catalina, la hermana de María.

— ¿Dónde se encontraba entre las cinco de la tarde y las nueve de la noche? —

— ¿Uh? ¿No respondió ya María? — Dudó la castaña. — Estuvimos juntas todo el tiempo. —

— ¿No se separaron ni una sola vez? — Sebastián había olvidado preguntarle esto a María, podría traer problemas.

— Ni una sola vez. — Respondió con seguridad la otra antes de que su rostro se crispara. — ¡¿Está acaso suponiendo que...?! —

— Una investigación es una investigación, señorita. —

— Solo Catalina está bien. —

Esas hermanas eran bastante parecidas.

Por formalidad, hizo que Catalina le contara su versión de los hechos, resultando esta exactamente igual que la de María. Asintió al terminar ella de hablar, levantándose para escoltarla al salón.

Al volver, la situación estaba tensa.

— ¿No te llevabas mal con Julio, Manuel? —

— ¡¿De verdad crees que lo mataría por "llevarnos mal"?! —

El castaño llamado Manuel al que parecían estar acusando, con el ceño fruncido y todo su cuerpo en estado de alerta, desvió la mirada hacia él al verlo entrar junto a Catalina, con algo de temor en sus ojos.

— Por favor, no necesitamos discusiones innecesarias. — "¿Acaso tienen cinco años y no saben comportarse?" Sebastián no podía decir eso.

— ... —

El salón guardó silencio luego de aquello, mientras las miradas de todos se dirigían al suelo o las paredes de la habitación. Miguel, ya más tranquilo, era el único que continuaba mirándole.

Con esperanza en sus ojos.

El pianista de cabello claro, Martín, fue el siguiente en ir con él.

— ¿Puede decirme dónde se encontraba entre las cinco de la tarde y las nueve de la noche? —

— ... En el salón principal, y luego en mi habitación. — Respondió, con sus ojos verdes llenos de hostilidad hacia él.

— ¿Podría ser más específico? —

— Estuve hasta las siete y algo en el salón. —

— ... — Muy bien, este era un pasajero difícil. — ¿Estuvo solo en el salón? —

— ¿Uh? No... — Pareció dudar antes de responder. — Estuve con el brasileño ese, jugando a las cartas. —

— ¿Y en su habitación? —

— ... Con Manuel. —

¿Se refería al castaño? Sí, estaba a su lado al momento de entrar al salón y presenciar la discusión.

— ¿Cuál es su relación con él? —

— ... ¿Somos amigos? — Dudó mientras su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse, desviando la mirada hacia la nada.

— ¿Y cuál es la relación de este con la víctima? — Cuestionó sin más.

— Creo que fueron compañeros en la universidad, antes de que Manuel la dejara. — Subió sus hombros como gesto de irrelevancia. — Es verdad que cada vez que se encontraban comenzaban a pelear, pero nunca llegaban a los golpes. —

— Ya veo... —

— ... Manu no podría matar a alguien, ¿sabes? — Confesó fijando sus ojos con los suyos por primera vez.

— ... No, no lo sé. —

¿Por qué sentía como si conocía a ese chico? Algo en su memoria se revolvió sin poder evitarlo.

Aún así, volvió junto a él hasta el salón. Nadie había comenzado otra pelea, o eso parecía al menos, así que sin más llamó a Manuel.

— ¿Dónde se encontraba entre las cinco de la tarde y las nueve de la noche? — Preguntó una vez más.

— Pasé la tarde con Miguel, en la sala de abajo. — Respondió sin más, haciendo contacto con sus ojos en seguida. Su expresión reflejaba una total neutralidad. — Después, como a las siete, fui a hablar con Martín un rato. —

— ¿Dónde? —

— En su habitación. —

— ¿No habría sido más sencillo hablar en el salón que bajar hasta las habitaciones? —

— ... Tal vez, pero a él le gusta la privacidad. — Levantó sus hombros tal y como el rubio había hecho antes, restandole importancia al asunto.

— ... ¿Cuál era su relación con la víctima? —

Esa fue la primera vez que la expresión seria de Manuel se rompió, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de angustia. Sus hombros bajaron, y Sebastián podría haber jurado que su mirada se cristalizó por un segundo.

— Íbamos a la misma universidad, yo era amigo de su hermano. — Explicó lento y pausado, como si doliera traer las memorias a la luz. — Hablabamos de vez en cuando en los descansos, peleabamos bastante... Peleabamos. —

Sebastián le permitió un momento al otro para que sus emociones no estallaran, sabiendo lo que significaba esa última palabra.

— ¿Eso es todo? —

En ningún momento intentó negar su responsabilidad, solo permaneció ahí sentado, con la mirada ligeramente ida y un atisbo de furia en sus ojos.

— ... Sí. —

Volvieron juntos al salón.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Sebastián interrogó a todos los pasajeros con calma, preguntando lo necesario y cayendo en duda al notar que todos parecían conocerse entre sí. ¿No era este un viaje entregado al azar a ciertas personas? ¿Acaso era solo coincidencia...?

Cuando se sentó frente a la última persona, no pudo evitar suspirar.

— ¿Puede decirme dónde se encontraba entre las cinco de la tarde y las nueve de la noche? —

— Sí... — Con grandes surcos de lágrimas bajo sus ojos, Miguel no dudó en hablar. — Estuve charlando con Manuel en la sala de abajo por bastante rato, poniéndonos al día ya que... Ya que Julio no había querido hablar con él. —

— ¿Su relación era mala? —

— Se odiaban. — La triste sonrisa en el rostro del otro hizo que Sebastián sintiera un ligero remordimiento en su interior. — O tal vez solo Julio odiaba a Manuel, él solo le seguía el juego... —

— Ya veo... ¿Qué hizo luego? —

— A las siete fui a la cocina para comenzar con la cena, y estuve ahí hasta que... — Los ojos de Miguel se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras el nudo en su garganta se apretaba aún más. — Hasta que ya casi había terminado y fui a buscar a Julio... —

— ¿A buscarlo dónde? —

— Lo busqué en los pasillos y los salones, pero como no estaba pensé que... — Un suspiro de dolor se le escapó. — Pensé que podría estar durmiendo o algo así... —

— Eso es suficiente. — Después de todo, los otros pasajeros ya le habían dicho que vieron al de piel tostada preguntando por el otro.

Pero, ¿por qué las piezas no parecían encajar?

Todos tenían una coartada clara, a menos que hubiera más de un culpable. Sin embargo, ¿había algo que ganar con la muerte de Julio? Sebastián no lo sabía.

Volvió al salón principal junto a Miguel, y le pidió a este que por favor preparara la cena para todos. El resto de pasajeros parecieron olvidar momentáneamente la tristeza anterior al escuchar la palabra comida, sintiendo sus estómagos moverse inquietos.

Sebastián por su cuenta e ignorando las preguntas de los demás pasajeros, se dirigió a la cubierta para pensar.

El cielo estaba despejado esa noche, pero la luz de la Luna menguante no calmaba en nada sus inquietudes.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Ninguno de los pasajeros parecía tener el valor de hablar, por lo que el único sonido en el comedor era el tintineo se los cubiertos contra los platos. Nadie tampoco había tocado su copa, servidas con uno de los mejores vinos de Francia.

El detective, por su parte, tan solo comió en silencio mientras observaba atento los movimientos de los otros pasajeros.

No fue sino cuando el pianista tomó su copa que el ambiente cambió.

— Espera. — Dijo de pronto Manuel, sentado al lado derecho del rubio. — Dame eso. —

— ¿Eh? —

Unos cuantos pasajeros sonrieron al ver como el castaño sin más le quitaba la copa de vino a Martín, comenzando a agitarla con movimientos suaves de su muñeca mientras no paraba de observar el cristal.

A Sebastián no le gustaba la forma en que la linda cara de Manuel se arrugaba al observar el vino en su interior.

Un par de pasajeros tomaron sus propias copas, agitandolas al igual que Manuel sin notar nada extraño, pero al oler el contenido de estas su expresión parecía cambiar a una más confusa. Sebastián sabía que algo no estaba calzando ahí.

— Dos opciones. — Dijo Manuel en voz firme mientras acercaba la copa a su nariz por un momento, separandola instantáneamente. — O nos estafaron y nos sirvieron el peor vino que puede haber, o este vino tiene algo. —

Una exclamación colectiva surgió en el comedor, mientras inmediatamente todos alejaban las copas. Sebastián, con una sonrisa aguda ante la observación del castaño, tomó la suya y aspiró su aroma.

Sí, había algo más que la esencia del vino ahí.

— ¿Podría ser...? — No, no estaban en una novela de misterios.

Pero cuando Sebastián sacó su bolígrafo, de la plata más fina, y la sumergió en la copa de vino, no pudo sino tragar duro al notar como esta se ennegrecia.

Contrario a la creencia popular, la plata no reaccionaba a todos los venenos sino solo al azufre y algunos sulfuros.

Entonces...

— El vino está envenenado. — Declaró levantando su bolígrafo para que todo el mundo lo viera.

Su bolígrafo, ahora cubierto de negro.

Había sido un regalo de alguien importante, pero no podía recordar se quién.

El pánico se esparció entre los pasajeros, mientras Miguel declaraba como él solo había sacado la botella de la bodega y servido las copas ahí mismo. Un par de personas confirmaron sus palabras.

Los misterios solo se habían incrementado, y la noche recién comenzaba...

 

_— ¡Saltó! ¡Alguien ha saltado! —_

 

_— ¿De verdad crees que él es el criminal...? —_

 

_— Si hubieran dos culpables, entonces cualquiera de ellos podría haberlo hecho... —_

 

_— El único que desde un principio quiso ocultar su identidad, fuiste tú... —_

 

_— ¿No me recuerdas? —_

 

_— Eso es, yo soy... —_

 

¿Cómo fue que ese caso terminó...?

_Continuará..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastián aún no lo ha recordado.


	11. Hasta alcanzar el cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 25: Steampunk  
> El cielo era igual en todas partes, pero la sensación del viento al chocar contra su rostro cambiaba de vez en cuando.
> 
> A Martín le gustaba volar por los cielos de Inglaterra, a Manuel observar el espacio desde Londres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El steampunk no es mi área pero me gustó como quedo esto, muchas referencias a cosas random así que para algo están las notas del final (?)
> 
> Oh, y como no se explotan los dispositivos a base de combustibles fósiles la contaminación atmosférica es mínima, hahaha ♡
> 
> Léase, los cielos están bonitos y las estrellas solo se ocultan un poco debido a la contaminación lumínica de las grandes ciudades (?)

 

El ruidoso sonido de las hélices rompiendo a través del aire sumado al fragor del motor hizo que Luciano tan solo quisiera arrancarse los oídos, arrepintiendose profundamente de haber rechazado esos convenientes tapones que Martín le había ofrecido antes de subir al aparato volador.

Solo necesitaba un corto viaje, y podría haber ido mucho más rápido a través del sistema de trenes que recorrían todo el país, pero en su estupidez decidió probar por una vez aquel "helicóptero" del que Martín tanto se enorgullecía, un invento único que a nadie más se le había ocurrido.

Nunca entendería cómo hizo el rubio para lograr hacer que las aspas giraran de esa manera hasta elevarse por los cielos, por más fácil que Martín admitiese que era el mecanismo. Los engranajes no eran lo suyo.

Una corriente de aire repentina sacudió la estructura de acero como un pequeño barco en medio del océano, pero la confianza que esos ojos verdes emanaban por detrás de sus gafas de marco plateado le indicó a Luciano que no era nada fuera de lo normal y todo estaba bajo control. Seguía sin comprender cómo podía haber gente que disfrutara esos paseos, pagándole a Martín por ello.

Por el momento, se concentró en sujetar con fuerza su mochila a la vez que rezaba porque esos cinturones funcionaran correctamente.

Es verdad que era muy distinto a un dirigible o todos los otros vehículos aéreos de vapor, pero desde el principio Luciano había sido más de tierra firme, hojas y piedras.

— ¡Vamos llegando! — Anunció con un grito el rubio, volteando su vista por un momento hacia él antes de concentrarse en mirar al frente, comenzando el aterrizaje.

Las primeras casas de su querido pueblo se veían cada vez más cercana mientras lentamente el helicóptero comenzaba a descender a través del cielo, con su destino fijo en un pequeño terreno plano.

El vértigo fue difícil de sacar de las entrañas de Luciano, aún cuando ya habían dejado la cabina del aparato. Con una sonrisa, Martín se burló de él mientras sacaba una libreta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, donde de forma metódica llevaba el registro de cada uno de sus vuelos.

— ¿Cuánto era...? — Preguntó mientras daba un suspiro de resignación, enderezando su espalda.

El cielo aún estaba alto en el horizonte, por lo que el viaje había tomado aún menos tiempo del estimado. Le daría una sorpresa a Daniel verle ahí tan temprano.

— 45 herones. —

Luciano sonrió al ver el desgastado bolígrafo que el otro sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo, sabiendo la historia detrás de él.

A diferencia de la mayoría del país, Martín había nacido en cuna de oro. Desde pequeño recibió la mejor educación posible, es por eso que a nadie sorprendió cuando a la corta edad de dieciséis años inventó una nueva especie de lápiz, que revolucionaría a la sociedad ocupando el lugar de la pluma y el tintero.

Y cinco años después, aquí estaba el joven heredero de los Hernández piloteando su propio invento por los cielos de Inglaterra.

— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo está Sebastián? — Recordó de pronto.

— Eh... ¿Bien? Está metido en una investigación rara... — Intentó explicar el rubio sin mucho éxito, no recordando mucho de la larga charla que el de gafas permanentes le había dado. — ¿A qué viene la pregunta? —

— Solo quería saber, es bueno saber que los tres están siendo felices de algún modo. — Respondió antes de extenderle las monedas al otro.

Eran tan distintos entre ellos que a nadie le sorprendió escuchar que los primos habían dividido sus caminos, pero contrario a las teorías ninguno se vio dependiendo del dinero de sus padres.

Daniel de seguro estaría en casa, haciendo algún extraño experimento con sus motores de agua. Moría de ganas por verle.

Martín confirmó el pago, anotó algo en su libreta y la guardó para colocarse las gafas, fue ahí cuando Luciano supo que había llegado la despedida.

— ¿A dónde irás ahora? —

— Tal vez a Londres, ha pasado tiempo desde mi última visita. — Comentó el otro con voz pícara, dándole esa sonrisa burlesca usual mientras colocaba en su lugar las tuercas del cinturón de seguridad.

— Pensé que odiabas Londres.—

— Por muchas cosas, pero también tiene sus cosas buenas. —

El zumbido del motor anunció el fin de la conversación, mientras Luciano retrocedía un par de pasos. En poco tiempo, el helicóptero estuvo otra vez en el aire.

En su mente, el moreno comenzó a creer que tal vez otro viaje en el aparato no sería tan molesto.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Por desgracia para Martín, no habían muchos sitios en donde estacionar vehículos aéreos en la capital. A regañadientes, tuvo que dejar su querido helicóptero en un estacionamiento a las afueras y confiar en recordar el camino en tranvía.

Era mucho más lento que su helicóptero, pero debido al denso tráfico de la ciudad no habían muchas más opciones que esta. La ciudad no había cambiado demasiado en sus meses de ausencia, al menos en las áreas cercanas al Crystal Palace.

Martín se dedicó a mantener su mirada fija a través de la ventana, mientras la melodía de una caja de música acompañaba sus pensamientos. Cuando se percató de ciertas calles conocidas, bajó del tranvía y comenzó a caminar, mientras sus pasos resonaban producto de los minúsculos tacones de sus botas oscuras.

En poco tiempo estuvo frente a ese eminente edificio de cobre que hace tanto tiempo no veía.

Entró sin tocar la puerta, haciendo que al instante un pequeño autómata con forma de ave comenzara a reproducir: "En estos momentos la tienda se encuentra cerrada, por favor vuelva mañana" con una voz mecánica pero constante. Obviamente, no hizo caso y comenzó a subir los escalones.

Iba en el tercer piso, decidido a continuar subiendo, cuando Manuel apareció.

— Tendría que haber imaginado que eras tú. —

— ¿Me extrañaste? —

— Tanto como a la peste. —

Sin darle ninguna otra mirada, Manuel sacó una pequeña y enrevesada llave de su largo abrigo de cuero ocre oscuro y se dirigió al ascensor mientras le indicaba con un gesto que le vería arriba.

... sabiendo que eran tres pisos más los que debía subir por las escaleras.

Muchas veces había intentado crear una copia de aquella llave sin éxito, sabiendo que de tenerla podría ahorrarse todos esos escalones cada vez que visitaba el hogar del castaño. Era por eso que no solía ir demasiado.

Cuando por fín llegó a la sexta planta del edificio, Manuel no estaba precisamente esperando.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse del intrincado sistema de tuercas y engranajes que el otro había logrado construir luego de años de prueba y error. La enorme estructura de metal no era sino el mejor observatorio del país, sino del mundo, emplazado ahí mismo por Manuel.

A diferencia de él, provenía de una familia humilde, y quizás hubiera acabado siendo uno más de esos trabajadores de las fábricas de carbón sino fuese por el interés que cierta persona de la que prefería no hablar captó en él.

Manuel tenía talento, y cuando tuvo los recursos en sus manos no tardó en hacer que todo lo invertido en él diera frutos.

Ahora, pasaba las noches observando aquel lejano y distante espacio que aún la gente soñaba con algún día explorar. Durante el día, los primeros dos pisos de aquel edificio eran una tienda con todo tipo de artículos: desde algunas revistas de entretenimiento y camas que se hacen solas hasta atrapanieblas y solmáforos.

Seguramente lo único que ambos tenían en común, además de su latente orgullo, era su gusto por fabricar cosas.

Por eso mismo Martín solo rió al ver al otro sentado frente al eje central de su observatorio, tan solo palpando con cuidado las piezas que conformaban el buscador del telescopio, por donde diariamente su ojo observaba.

— ¿Es interesante? — Preguntó sin pensar, acercándose para tomar asiento sobre un engranaje del tamaño de un caballo.

— No sé, ¿es interesante andar volando con ese invento tuyo? — Manuel tenía un punto, y Martín no pudo sino chasquear su lengua ante ello.

Otra cosa más que tenían en común era eso: el cielo. Él, para recorrerlo y sentirlo. Manuel, para observarlo hasta descubrir todo lo que en él había. Todo fuera por satisfacer ese deseo en sus almas.

Tal vez, en su vida pasada Martín había sido un pájaro y Manuel una estrella. Pero por desgracia, no había forma de saberlo.

El rubio cerró los ojos, soltando una risa ante los pensamientos en su mente. El viento frío que entraba por la ventana, con un toque de humedad que anunciaba una próxima lluvia sobre las calles de Londres, le recordó que debía volver a hacer el trayecto en tranvía para ir a buscar su helicóptero.

Pensó en tal vez tomar una ruta alternativa, caminando por aquellas zonas que el tranvía evitaba como si fuese lepra. Por más que la mayoría de la gente intentara evitarlo, aquellos barrios marginales seguían estando ahí, y aumentaban como las estrellas que Manuel se empeñaba en buscar.

De vez en cuando era necesario bajar la vista al suelo, y ver la realidad que sus ojos habían estado evitando.

Y también, en ese preciso momento, Manuel tuvo la idea de rotar su telescopio, haciendo que todo el sistema de engranajes se moviera a un rítmico compás.

Cuando Martín acabó en el suelo por el movimiento del engranaje en el que estaba, supo que la próxima vez que se perdiera en sus pensamientos sería lejos de la casa de Manuel.

Lejos, miles de metros sobre el cielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El helicóptero y el bolígrafo son inventos argentinos.
> 
> Los "herones" vienen de Herón de Alejandría, el inventor de la Eolípia.
> 
> Los hidromotores fueron inventados en Paraguay.
> 
> Chile y los observatorios, no los puedes separar (?) Además, un chileno más pajero que no sé qué invento una cama que se hace sola. Los atrapanieblas y solmáforos también son made in Chile.


	12. No todo es desgracia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 27: Intercambio cultural  
> Manuel solo recordaba el apellido del estudiante de intercambio de la clase porque se parecía al de una marca de autos, y Kiku a veces solo deseaba comprarse una bici para no tener que usar el metro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU humano, escrito a la rápida pero con mucho amor porque la Javipon me pegó esta ship y la amo mucho.

No era como si Kiku no estuviese acostumbrado a la barbarie que se formaba en el metro durante las horas críticas del día, sin embargo la Línea Yamanote distaba mucho de la Línea 2 del metro de Santiago.

Un suspiro se escapó de su boca cuando, al parar en una estación con combinación hacia otra línea, las personas en el interior del vagón sin aire acondicionado ni espacio suficiente para que el oxígeno circulara parecieron disminuir. La ilusión fue corta, pues al segundo siguiente, junto con el pitido y la luz roja que anunciaba el cierre de puertas, la misma cantidad de personas, si es que no más, subió al tren.

Cuando Yao había dicho que se mudarían a un lugar mucho más tranquilo y relajado, le creyó por un segundo. Ahora, de camino a la universidad con la esperanza de alcanzar a comprar algo para comer antes de entrar a clases, el japonés no tenía ninguna duda de que su concepto de tranquilidad distaba mucho del de su hermano mayor.

Escuchó un quejido a su costado, y si no fuera por la falta de espacio de seguro habría retrocedido. Justo a su lado, sujetandose de los pasamanos superiores de la máquina, se encontraba uno de sus compañeros de carrera. No recordaba su nombre, pero sí su rostro y ese inconfundible tono de voz. Se sentaban bastante separados, pero varias veces le había escuchado hablar o leer, ambos estudiaban literatura después de todo.

El tren dio una pausa brusca al estar llegando a la próxima estación, y de alguna forma sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero el castaño más alto le dirigió una sonrisa como un intento de saludo que Kiku no supo responder. El viaje continuó sin que ninguno dijera alguna palabra más, con tan solo el relativo silencio (mentira) de los pasajeros en el vagón.

Cuando ya faltaban tres estaciones para llegar a su destino, y con una sonrisa de alivio Kiku se permitía suspirar, pasó lo impensable y el tren se detuvo.

Las vociferaciones de los pasajeros no se hicieron esperar, y luego de bastantes minutos en la más completa incertidumbre llegó el anuncio del conductor: alguien había saltado a las líneas un par de estaciones más adelante, y debían detener el servicio por un rato.

Kiku solo quería volver a su hogar, abrir la puerta de su cuarto y dormir.

De alguna manera consiguió salir al exterior, siendo guiado por la marea humana que se deslizaba en búsqueda de una salida rápida para continuar con sus vidas y llegar a sus destinos. Los paraderos de la locomoción colectiva más cercanos ya estaban a rebosar de personas cuando Kiku se fijó en ellos, por lo que descartó inmediatamente el llegar de esa forma a su universidad.

Estaba a punto de sacar su celular para revisar el GPS o llamar a uno de esos convenientes Uber's cuando una mano tocó su hombro con suavidad.

— Honda. — Escuchó su apellido, y no tardó en voltea para ver frente a él otra vez al castaño. — Tenemos mala _cuea_ , ¿no? Igual demás que llegamos si nos vamos a _pata_ , pero... —

— Ah, sí... — Tardó un momento en traducir el dialecto del otro, intentando no mostrar la duda en su rostro. — ¿De casualidad sabe como llegar desde aquí a la universidad? —

Una sonrisa tranquila se dibujó en el rostro del castaño antes de que asintiera con la cabeza, haciéndole un ligero gesto para que viniera con él antes de comenzar a caminar. Kiku no dudó en seguirle el paso.

— No _tení_ que ser tan formal, ¿ _sabíai_? — Mencionó de pronto el otro, luego de un pequeño silencio. — Si al final estamos en el mismo año y _to'o_. —

— Si así te parece bien, entonces... — Fue ahí cuando recordó que seguía sin saber el nombre del castaño, que inmediatamente lo notó.

Era algo vergonzoso no saber el nombre de tu compañero pese a que este sabía el tuyo.

— González, Manuel González. — Se presentó sin más. — Si _escuchai_ que dicen algo del flaco González igual hablan de mí, el otro es el _pica'o_ González. —

Por alguna razón, Kiku se encontró riendo ante las palabras de Manuel, asegurándose de grabar bien su nombre en su memoria. No se perdonaría el olvidarlo luego de que este se presentara directamente.

Continuaron el trayecto con calma, pese a que de seguro iban a llegar tarde a clases. Las personas a su alrededor caminaban deprisa, con el aura de estrés y presión constante que tanto los esclavos corporativos de su patria como los ejecutivos de ventas del país latino poseían.

Cuando Manuel sugirió comprar un par de sopaipillas en un puesto de la calle para " _no llegar caga'os de hambre a la u_ ", Kiku no pudo negarse.

Así fue como terminó llegando veinte minutos tarde a su clase, con una sopaipilla con ketchup entre sus manos y su celular con un nuevo número de contacto.

Como excusa, tan solo diría que hablar más con el otro le serviría para aprender más rápido de aquella extraña pero similar cultura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El profe no los retó porque los dos son los que tienen las mejores notas de todo el año, de seguro los shippea en su cabeza.


	13. Algún día tendremos vacaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 29: Anime AU (Yu-Gi-Oh GX)  
> En el que Martín es un Obelisco Azul con riesgo de ser degradado, Manuel es el nuevo que por desgracias del destino terminó en Slifer Rojo y Benjamín solo quería evitar quedarse solo en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es necesario conocer de la serie para leer, solo saber que juegan con cartitas (?)

 

Un escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo de Martín al recibir en sus manos el examen de la semana pasada.

67 de 100 puntos.

Había logrado aprobar por solo dos puntos, y aún así la calificación era una vergüenza para alguien en el Obelisco Azul, el mejor dormitorio de toda la Academia de Duelos. No ayudaba en absoluto que su primo Sebastián, sentado junto a él en el salón, hubiera sacado el mejor puntaje en aquel examen.

Le habían advertido que debía mejorar sus notas y dejar de faltar tanto a clases, pero no era su culpa que las estudiantes de nuevo ingreso fueran tan bonitas. ¿Para qué necesitaba ir a clases tan seguido cuando solo repetían los mismos temas una y otra vez? ¿No era ya un experto en los duelos?

Parecía ser que no, pues el maestro solo se arregló sus lentes antes de susurrar suavemente que hablaría con él al terminar la clase.

Significaba peligro.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

El sistema jerárquico de dormitorios que la Academia tenía era bastante desagradable para algunos, sin embargo en el fondo ayudaba a los estudiantes a proyectarse de mejor manera. O así se autoconvenció Manuel, luego de que los resultados indicaran que estaría en Slifer Rojo, el dormitorio de menor rango.

No era un mal duelista, y de hecho había conseguido la certificación de su anterior academia antes de venir, un requisito necesario para aquellos que quisieran entrar directamente en Obelisco Azul, pero llegar media hora tarde al examen de ingreso no fue conveniente. No había sido el único, porque el total de treinta estudiantes que iban en el barco junto a él y sufrieron con la marea alta de aquel día sufrieron el mismo destino.

De alguna forma, había sido suerte que les dejaran entrar al examen.

Es por eso que no tenía quejas, por más de que el dormitorio estuviera en medio de la nada, con paredes que de seguro caerían ante el menor movimiento sísmico y habitaciones compartidas.

Con solo una mochila como equipaje, llegó a la que sería su habitación hasta, al menos, el siguiente examen mensual donde de tener suerte podría ser promovido al dormitorio Ra Amarillo. La puerta estaba igual que las paredes, y temió que de darle un golpe esta pudiera ceder y tan solo romperse.

— ¡SO-PER-MI! —

Ignorando por completo su preocupación respecto a pagar por una puerta rota cuando llevaban menos de una hora en el lugar, Benjamín abrió la puerta bruscamente antes de entrar, con una mochila similar a la suya en su espalda.

¿Por qué había aceptado traerlo? Manuel era el único que siempre había estado interesado en los duelos, pero al momento de mencionar que iría a estudiar los próximos tres años en la Academia de Duelos, en una isla en medio del Pacífico, el otro ya se encontraba con su maleta lista y su disco de duelos en el brazo.

Y así habían terminado en Slifer Rojo con una puerta rota.

Las risas de sus compañeros de habitación le hicieron querer matar a alguien, pero por suerte ya llevaba años desarrollando su autocontrol.

— ¿Para qué se supone que es esto? —

— Es el uniforme. —

— ¿No veníamos de vacaciones? —

— ... —

Paciencia Manuel, paciencia.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

No, no estaba saltándose las clases de nuevo. Solo iba a repasar por su cuenta las lecciones del día respecto a cartas de contra-efecto y tal, porque entendía mejor de esa forma, eso era todo.

Sebastián negó con su cabeza al escuchar las excusas de su primo, recordándole que de seguir así sería obligado a bajar a Ra Amarillo. Martín, como siempre, solo le restó importancia a la situación y comenzó a caminar lejos del salón principal, despidiéndose con la mano del de gafas.

No mentía al respecto, de verdad que iba a ocupar su tiempo para estudiar o algo por el estilo. No hubiera tenido problemas con asistir a la clase del día si no hubiera sido por los rumores que se extendieron de la noche a la mañana, sobre como la ex-estrella del Obelisco Azul había sido regañado por horas por el profesor para cambiar sus conductas.

Habían sido solo 50 minutos.

Y por eso mismo, Martín les iba a demostrar que aún sin ir a clases podía volver a recuperar su lugar entre los mejores del dormitorio. Eso o ya se vería con el uniforme del Ra Amarillo puesto. Combinaría horrible con su cabello (obviamente natural, no le hagan caso a los rumores).

Pensó en buscar a Luciano, un estudiante del Ra Amarillo bastante bueno, para un duelo de práctica o algo así, pero supuso que este no haría algo tan estúpido como saltarse las primeras clases del mes. Otro día tendría que ser, le debía una revancha desde la última vez.

Y cuando estaba por volver al dormitorio luego de pasear un rato, descubrió que sí había otro estudiante estúpido además de él que se saltaba las clases.

— ¡Oye, Slifer! — Le gritó al castaño con el inconfundible uniforme rojo. — ¡Creo que ya empezaron tus clases eh! —

— ¡Nahh, obvio que no! — El tono de sarcasmo del otro le hizo reír, ¿acaso no había notado con quién estaba hablando? — Le dije que me despertara cuando terminara de usar la ducha... —

— ¿De qué te quejas, flaco? ¿Ya te rendiste? —

— ... Igual y demás que en la primera clase no hacen nada. —

Había pasado tiempo desde que alguien le hablaba de forma tan casual, pero no era molesto.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a volver a su "residencia"? —

— ¿Disculpa? — Oh, al otro no le habían gustado sus palabras.

— Ya te deberías haber dado cuenta, siempre que no seas un topo... — Con un gesto exagerado, hizo lucir su uniforme del Obelisco Azul. — Pero como figura ilustre de esta academia, estaría mal hacer la vista gorda a estudiantes como tú que eligen saltarse sus clases. —

— ... ¿Figura ilustre? — Un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro, mientras sus manos se ocultaban en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su uniforme, rojo como total contrario al suyo. — ¿Acaso no estás tú también saltandote las clases? —

— Es distinto porque yo soy un Obelisco Azul. —

— ¿Es así? — ¿Acaso eso que vio en los ojos del otro fue menosprecio? Ya había dejado de ser agradable. — Vaya, que reglas tan justas. —

— La tradición es la tradición. — Dijo sin más antes de activar el disco de duelos en su brazo. — Pero hagamos esto, un duelo. — Al instante el castaño activo su disco, sin siquiera dejarle terminar. — ... Debes aprender a conocer tu lugar aquí, ¿sabes? Más aún siendo nuevo. —

— Como diga, "ilustre Obelisco Azul". — Muy bien, ya estaba enojado.

Aún así, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de colocar su baraja en el disco de duelo.

— Martín, el mejor del dormitorio. —

— Manuel, "figura ilustre" del Slifer Rojo. —

— ... ¿Vas a seguir burlandote de eso? —

— Por siempre. —

— No entres en depresión al perder, ¿de acuerdo? —

— Lo mismo digo. —

El sistema de duelo se activo, haciendo que al instante sus barajas fueran revueltas en el interior del disco. Ninguno dudó en sacar sus cinco cartas correspondientes mientras el marcador de Puntos de Vida anunciaba sus 4.000 puntos.

— **¡Duelo!** —

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Lo primero que hizo al ver a Benjamín abrir la puerta de su habitación, con más delicadeza que la última vez luego de su regaño de una hora más otra de ley del hielo, fue lanzarle uno de los libros de texto en la cara.

No acertó, porque los reflejos del de cabello oscuro reaccionaron a tiempo cubriedose el rostro y agarrando el libro de paso, pero al menos le sacó un grito. Aún así, Manuel no pudo evitar chasquear su lengua antes de levantarse para apoyarse en la pared contraria a la puerta.

— ¡¿Y eso por qué?! —

— ¡¿No notaste mi ausencia en clases?! —

— Ah, sí. — Dejando el libro de la discordia sobre la repisa, el otro permaneció cerca de la puerta y la ventana, a favor de una posible huida de emergencia. — Super raro, pensé que ibas a ser el primero en llegar. —

... ¿Acaso sólo había olvidado sus palabras? ¿O acaso estaba tan dormido a esas horas que solo estuvo en automático durante todo ese tiempo? No tenía forma de saberlo, y no valía el esfuerzo enfadarse por ello. Dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

— Da igual... —

— ... ¿Sí? — Dudó por un momento, manteniendo las manos de Manuel en la mira en caso de un posible ataque furtivo. — ¿Qué estuviste haciendo entonces? —

— Tuve un duelo, con un tipo rubio del Obelisco Azul. —

— ¿Eh? ¿Se puede hacer eso? — ¿Acaso sabía lo que un estudiante del Obelisco Azul representaba? Manuel estaba sorprendido.

— Pues claro. —

— ¿Y quién ganó? —

— Obvio que yo. —

— Eh, felicidades. —

— Gracias. —

Sabía que no debía esperar grandes halagos del otro, y unas simples felicitaciones bastaron para sacarle una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se amplió aún más al recordar el pánico en el rostro del rubio.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Martín no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo.

Había perdido, contra un Slifer Rojo de primer año.

Lo que a primera vista era un imposible, a mitad del duelo había comenzado a plantar raíces.

Todo comenzó con una simple carta trampa que negó el ataque de uno de sus monstruos, para después evolucionar en potenciadores de ataque y, para su irónica gracia, cartas de contra-efecto. Como las que se suponía que debía estudia ese día.

Cuando Sebastián llegó y le observó sentado en el más absoluto silencio, supo que algo debía haberle pasado a su estúpido pero querido Martín. Y preguntó, pero este no respondió.

Era demasiado humillante después de todo.

No entraría en depresión por algo así, claro que no, ¿quién se supone que era? Aún seguía siendo un Obelisco Azul, por más que su permanencia se encontrara en duda.

Es por ello que no dudó en esperar la llegada de los estudiantes del Slifer Rojo detrás de un árbol al día siguiente, necesitaba una revancha antes de que Manuel esparciera más rumores de los que ya rondaban por ahí. No parecía de ese tipo, pero nunca podías confiarte en ese lugar.

Fue cuando distinguió el rostro de Manuel entre los estudiantes que se percató de que no podía tan solo acercarse a este y pedirle una revancha, no con el uniforme de Obelisco Azul puesto. Y se quedó sin opciones.

Otra clase más perdida y otra futura hora de regaños de parte del profesor. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Volver al dormitorio con su soledad? Sonaba como algo triste, así que en su lugar se dirigió al puerto a pensar un rato.

Eso era aún más triste, pero ya había prometido que no iba a llorar.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

No lloró, pero sí soltó un chillido que nunca estaría dispuesto a admitir al ver a Manuel durmiendo en medio del camino.

Le había visto entrar al salón junto a sus otros compañeros, pero la figura en el suelo tenía exactamente su mismo rostro y uniforme. En primer lugar, ¿estaba vivo? Se veía un poco muerto, con el pelo más oscuro que el castaño original de Manuel y-¡¿Se movía?!

— ... —

Muy bien, al parecer no estaba frente a un cadáver.

¿Sería acaso uno de los rumoreados doppelgangers? Habían bastantes leyendas en la isla, así que no le sorprendería escuchar algo de ese estilo. Sin embargo, era totalmente distinto tener a uno al frente.

Por eso, solo para comprobar el estado del otro, no dudó en patear su cuerpo y hacerlo rodar colina abajo.

Sí, la voz quejándose lejos definitivamente era la de Manuel.

Pero cuando el extraño se levantó, se dio cuenta de que era bastante poco probable que se tratara de la misma persona.

En primer lugar, parecía hablar una lengua extraña ya extinta, aunque por su tono probablemente eran más quejas de dolor. En segundo, habría notado que los ojos de Manuel eran verdes el día anterior. En tercero, ¿esos eran piercings?

— Eh... ¿Manuel? —

— ... ¿Qué? ¿Yo? — Quitándose la tierra de encima, el extraño le miró por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza. — Está en clases, creo. —

Por lo que eran distintas personas, algo le decía que era mejor evitar hacer preguntas al respecto. Por otro lado...

— ¿Sabías que no puedes ocupar de esos? Está en las reglas. — Mencionó como si nada mientras sujetaba sus propias orejas, para marcar el punto.

— ... ¿En serio? — El otro pareció dudar, mientras intentaba tocar su cabeza con una expresión de dolor. Tal vez no debió empujarle tan fuerte.

— Sí... ¿Manuel no te lo dijo? — Ya no sabía qué estaba diciendo, pero se había quedado sin opciones.

— Tal vez, pero si escuchara todo lo que dice ya estaría muerto. — Oh, ¿esa fue una broma? — ... Ah, tú eres el del duelo de ayer. —

Por lo tanto, Manuel había hablado respecto a su duelo. Tal vez había estado bien no ir a clases ese día.

— Sí, Martín. — Ahora que lo notaba, ¿todos los nuevos no entendían lo que era estar frente a un Obelisco Azul? Se estaban perdiendo los valores. — ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar en clases? —

La conversación era bastante similar a la de ayer, pero la expresión del otro distaba mucho de la del castaño.

— Ah, iba para allá y me perdí. — Confesó sin más.

— ... ¿Te perdiste? —

— Sí. —

— ... Pero sí está todo señalizado, y no hay más caminos. —

— Me perdí y punto. — Por su tono de voz, parecía estar acostumbrado a ello.

La situación era similar a la de ayer, un Slifer Rojo y él fuera de clases, sin nada que hacer por bastante rato. Martín no tardó en formar una idea en su cabeza.

— Da igual. — Activó su disco de duelo y sin demora colocó su baraja, fijando su mirada verde en la del otro. — Tengamos un duelo. —

— ¿Eh? No quiero. —

— Incluso te dejaré tomar el primer- ... ¿Qué? —

— Manu es el de los duelos, yo vine por venir. —

— ... — ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Su mirada de "No tenía otra opción, la casa de noche da susto" le indicaba que sí. — ¡Estás en la Academia de Duelos! —

— ¡Nahh! — Iba a golpearlos algún día, en esa cara estúpida que compartían. — No estoy taan perdido. —

Pero aún así, el otro activo su disco de duelos y colocó su baraja. Tal vez en su interior tan solo pensaba que estaba bien tener un duelo de vez en cuando. O tal vez solo quería que se quedara callado.

— ¡Duelo! —

— ... ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo gritas? —

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿No te da vergüenza? Es como cuando en los monitos gritan "¡Transformación!". —

— Cállate antes de que te empuje de nuevo. —

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

Sin duda alguna el clon fallido de Manuel no mentía al decir que solo había "venido por venir", había resultado sencillo para Martín vencerle después de todo. Pero tenía una duda.

— Oye, Sebas... —

— ¿Qué? —

— Si ganas en tres turnos pero teniendo 500 puntos de vida, ¿significa que el duelo fue fácil o difícil? —

— Supongo que difícil, es complicado definir un juego cuando ambos jugadores tienen pocos puntos de vida. — Respondió el de gafas, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té antes de volver a la conversación. — ¿Tuviste un duelo? —

— Sí... —

— ¿Con Luciano? Vaya, realmente ha mejorado si pudo dejarte con 500 puntos. —

— ... —

— Cuando menos lo esperes lo tendremos por aquí, así que no quiero peleas. —

— ... —

— ¿Martín? —

— ... Sí. —

Solo había terminado con tan pocos puntos porque el otro no hizo más que jugar cartas mágicas de daño directo, y si no hubiera sido por una carta que Martín jugó tal vez el duelo habría terminado igual que el de ayer.

¿De dónde habían sacado a los nuevos Slifers? En sus tiempos estas cosas no pasaban.

Martín decidió que, por si acaso, iría a clases mañana.

 

**≫ ──── ≪•◦❈◦•≫ ──── ≪**

 

— ¿Te perdiste? —

— Sí. —

— ¿Y te empujaron por un barranco? —

— Era un cerrito. —

— Y tuviste un duelo. —

— Perdí. —

— Contra Martín. —

— Así dijo que se llamaba. —

Manuel no pudo sino suspirar, intentando con todo su corazón llamar a la calma interna que sabía que tenía por algún lugar sin éxito.

— Sin comentarios. —

— ... ¿Te enojaste? —

Y ese era solo su segundo día ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manuel lleva una cuenta con los días sin pensamientos suicidas/homicidas que siempre marca cero.
> 
> Martín tiene como destino llegar a Ra Amarillo.


End file.
